Meant To Be
by SharArandia
Summary: UPDATES ARE SLOWLY ARISING! If they were meant to be together, they'll be together. Story about two lovers trying to regain what they lost.
1. Promise Ring

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. I wish I did but I don't. Damnit . 

"Hello?" A femine voice spoke as she answered the phone.

"Is Yuna there?" Said the masculine voice over the link.

"Hi Tidus!" Yuna said as she sat on her bed. 12:53 a.m., read her clock. The lamp near her bed was on while her room light was off. This was to keep Rikku from being mad.

Yuna was a college student, sharing an apartment with her best friends. Rikku and Paine, they've been living together for 2 years. Their apartment was a 2 bedroom 2 bathroom. Yuna shared a room with Rikku while Paine got her own because she's "older." Yuna dressed up in pajamas and a cami sat next to the edge of her bed where the phone stand was placed on the side table.

"Hi Yuna, I hope I didn't make anybody up. Last time I did Paine acted to be you. That was just gross." Tidus's voice revealed disgust. Yuna let a small giggle.

"No, she's sleeping right now. She has work at 8 in the morning."

"Oh, what about Rikku?"

"She sleeping like always. She has class at 10 tomorrow and she's off to work. I have class at 9 then I work at the library for 2 hours."

"I still can't believe you chose to work there." Tidus said in an amazed voice.

"Why? What's so wrong with me working there. You make it sound like I can't do it."

"No babe, I know you can do whatever you can if you set your mind to it. But haha. I just figured you would be like the "dirty" librarian."

"Shut up Tidus!" Yuna said laughing softly.

"I have to drop by there anyway. So maybe I'll see you."

"Why?"

"Drop off some books."

"Oh. I'll look out for you. Hehe." Yuna said rather lightly.

"You should get your sleep Yuna. I don't want you up just because of me."

"Your so sweet. Fine I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next morning, the apartment complex was found empty. Paine's bed wasn't made just as Rikku's wasn't made either. Yuna got dressed wearing a knee light denim skirt with a elegant white turtle neck. She decided to put on some chandelier earrings. Her hair down and straight. She headed out with her books and bookbag.

Class was the same as usual. Learning about literature and a 4 page essay being due next week. Sure Yuna enjoyed school but sometimes enough is enough. Looking up at the classroom clock, she had exactly 12 minutes to get to the library. She decided to just go without making any stops.

Yuna volunteered to work at the library because she couldn't find any other job. She hadn't tried to but she liked it. It was on campus so it didn't require driving. Just a 8 minute walk from mostly all of her classes so any shift was easy for her. She had began taking books from the cart and putting them back to their original place. 15 minutes of doing this a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"What?"

"Haha." The familiar voice said.

The scent surrounded her and she knew who it was. She started laughing and the person too began laughing along. She knew who it was by the scent and by the hand movements. Of course she would know.

"Tidus?"

"Haha, how'd you know?"

"I've been your girlfriend for 2 years. How would I not?"

Tidus took his hands off her eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. His hand on top of her head, smelling her hair. He missed this smell. He missed holding her. He missed her everytime he wasn't with her.

"When was the last time I did this to you?" He whispered.

Yuna smiled and placed her arms on top of his arms. More of his scent went to her, she loved everything about him. From his flaws to his perfections. She just loved him.

"3 days ago." She whispered back.

"It feels like a year!" He said loudly.

"SHHHHHHH!" yelled the other librarian. "Yuna, this is a library. Take your lazy boyfriend outside in the hallway or something!"

Yuna and Tidus left the library and stood in the hallway. Tidus was leaning on the wall, with Yuna facing him, he had his arms around her waist. Yuna wrapped hers on his waist. She placed her head on his chest, she wanted to hear his heartbeat.

They stood there for 10 minutes, not saying anything. Just being lost in each other's brace. 3 days doesn't seem long but when your in love with someone, 3 days feel like a year.

"I miss you." Yuna said softly, she closed her eyes.

"I did too. But there's another reason why I came here." Tidus said as he loosened his grip on Yuna's waist and reached into his pocket. He pulled on a small black velvet box.

Yuna's eyes opened and widened. As she small Tidus pull out this small box. She looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and gently opened the box for her.

In the box laid a gold round ring. On it engraved, "I promise to love you forever." Yuna's eyes began to tear and she reached it to put it on her finger.

"It's a promise ring. I know that both of us don't want to get married now so a promise ring is the next best thing besides an engagement ring." Tidus said softly as he put the velvet box back inside his pocket.

Yuna had slipped it on her left ring finger. She held out her hand to admire the ring she had. She looked back at Tidus. He smiled at her. His white pearl teeth shined brightly. Tidus arms went around Yuna's waist again, Yuna looked at Tidus' eyes. She smiled and slowly pulled his head down to hers.

Her lips went gently on his and caressed his. Together their lips did a dance. While kissing him, Yuna kept thinking how lucky she was to have a guy like Tidus. A few moments she pulled away.

"I love you," Yuna said teary, "I'm so lucky to have you."

"Oh babe, don't cry," Tidus said wiping away her tears, "I'm lucky to have you."

"I have to go back in, but will you call me later?" Yuna said as she looked at him. Tidus nodded and kissed her forehead. He loosened his grip. Yuna gave him a quick hug and watched him walk away. She headed back inside the library to finish her shift.


	2. Second Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. I wish I did though that way I didn't have to do this with them. Write fanfics.

**Note:** This story is slow so if you don't have the patience for these kind of stories. Don't bother reading. BUT there's lot of Yuna & Tidus so will that help you cope with the slowness?

"Oh my gosh Yunie! That's so cute!" squealed Rikku as they all sat down on the sofa in their small but cozy living room. Yuna had just showed how room mates the promise ring Tidus had given her.

"A promise ring, charming. But not for Tidus." Paine said as she got up and headed into the kitchen.

"What? I think it's cute! Hehe, what exactly did he say when he gave it to you?" Rikku said with eagerness.

"He said that he knows we don't want to get married right now and that an engagement ring just isn't for him. So he took out this promise ring." Yuna said softly, as she smiled looking down at it.

"Your lucky. I want to meet a boy like Tidus." Rikku said sighing as she laid down on the couch.

"You alread did Rikku." Paine said sternly.

"Who?" Rikku said as she got up.

"Gippal!" Paine said loudly and started laughing. Yuna giggled.

"Ah!" Rikku said furiously. She headed straight into her room and closed the door.

"Paine, that wasn't so nice now was it?"

"It's the truth Yuna. Plus, it was funny. I couldn't help it." Paine said as sat down near Yuna. Paine leaned her head back in on the cushion. She was tired from work and school.

"Yeah but its Rikku," Yuna paused and looked at the room door,"I want to marry Tidus Paine. He just seems so right for me." Yuna continued softly. Looking back down at the ring.

"That's pretty big words to say Yuna. Don't really say it if you don't mean it."

"But I do. I really do. Tidus is the only person I've learned to love. He's the one. I can feel it."

"Don't be sure Yuna," Paine said with eye unlids closed,"you have to test the waters first before decided to get out and move on."

"Huh?"

"You have to see if he is the one. You have to date other people to see if his love isn't comparable."

"I don't have to do I?" Yuna asked looking at Paine. She was confused.

"You don't but it's best. That way you know you love him and your relationship is even more stronger." Paine slowly opened her eyes. "But you don't have to Yuna okay?" Paine got up and stretched. "I'm heading to bed. I have class tomorrow. Make sure you turn off the lights okay?" Yuna nodded.

She waited until she heard Paine's door click close. She reached over on the coffee table for the telephone. She began dialing a familiar number she recognized from day one of their meeting.

"Hello?"

"Tidus."

"Hi Yuna."

"Hi, um. I just wanted to call you to see if we could hang out tomorrow? Do you have time?"

"You don't have class tomorrow?"

"No, not until Tuesday. So can you?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, I always have time for you. So where do you want to go?" Tidus asked yawning.

"How about the park across the school building?"

"Yeah sure. Is 3 oclock fine?"

"Yeah, sure for me." Yuna said delighted.

"Oh okay then. Good."

"Oh before I forget. Thank you for the ring."

"Don't say thank you. Its not needed."

"You sound tired Tidus?" Yuna askd listening to his lazy voice.

"Oh I was just napping for a bit. Got back from work." He said tiredly.

"I should let you sleep then. I'm sorry."

"No! Please don't. I'm awake. Just talk. I want to hear your voice." Tidus pleaded. Yuna held a small smile.

"Ok."

A long silence went on. Yuna didn't want to be running on words so silence was the way to go. Five minutes passed and a soft snore was heard. She giggled slightly.

"Goodnight Tidus. Sweet dreams. I love you." Yuna said as she clicked off.

**A/N:** Paine is not the bad guy/girl. I'm not trying to make her. Okay? I love Paine x3


	3. It's Best For Us

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Get that through your thick head. However if you want to give them to me I'll happily take them )

**A/N:** I'm going slow. I know, I just don't want this to turn into a quick fiction. Anywhos, just stay loyal and the plot and everything will be revealed soon. Thank you all for sticking with me. 4 reviews, wow )

Lying in bed was something Yuna missed, she missed waking up at around 11 oclock. She missed just lying in there, having no purpose until later in the day. She missed this so much. She didn't have classes today or work. She wanted today to be perfect. Or so she hoped for. Her hair a mess, Yuna looked over at her clock. 9:15 was what her clock told her. She yawned and stretched. She decided a good 15 minutes wouldn't hurt her before she took a shower and got ready for her day with Tidus.

Fifteen minutes pass and Yuna slowly got up. Look across the small cramped room was Rikku's bed. Rikku was still sleeping, apparently she had no classes today. Yuna didn't know if Rikku had work today or not so I guess Yuna just decided to leave her in Lalaland. Grabbing her robe off her the back hook of the door, she wrappedit around and tied it. Looking over her bed table, she found a white scrunchie and tied up her hair. Putting her hand on the doorknob, she slowly opened it. Not wanting to disturb Rikku because she knew that their door always made a squeaky noise if not opened the 'right' way.

Once leaving her room, she headed into the kitchen. Opening cabinets she finally found what she was looking for. A box of cereal corn flakes. Placing the box on the kitchen table, she looked in the refridgerator and found a carton of milk. Placing that next to the box of cereal, she looked through the cabinets once more to find a bowl and a spoon. Cereal would do her good today. She couldn't remember the last time she sat down and had breakfast.

As soon as she finished she headed back into her room she find Rikku up, she was still sitting on her bed. Back against the wall, she had on a pair of headphones. She looked up as she saw Yuna. She took off her headphones.

"Where are you going Yunie?" Rikku's voice said softly.

"I'm going on." Yuna said with a little smile. She slowly walked over to Rikku's bed and sat down.

"Oh, heh. I was just umm," Rikku looked down at her cd player then looked up at Yuna with a smile,"wondering."

Yuna wasn't fooled. She knew Rikku too long to not know something was bothering her. She sighed as she looked at Rikku. Eyes concetrating hard.

"Rikku, are you okay about what Paine said yesterday? I mean she was just kidding around. She didn't mean any of it." Yuna said with a reassuring voice.

Rikku looked away and stared at the door. She shooked her hair and looked back at Yuna. She smiled trying to cover up something.

"I'm fine. No I know she was just joking around. It's just..." Rikku looked at Yuna trying to find the words to say, "It's complicating with me and Gippal that's all."

"What do you mean? You guys went out before?" Yuna said trying not to sound all shocked at the fact that Rikku went out with Gippal.

"No! No!" Rikku said shaking her head, "its just -- don't tell anyone okay?" Yuna nodded.

"Before like I introduced you to Gippal we had like those friends with benefits kind of relationship. I mean like I really did like Gippal but I didn't want to go into a relationship with him and already know who would cheat on me. So we just did that friends of benefits kind of ordeal." Rikku paused and smiled.

"Oh Rikku. I didn't know you really like Gippal. So what happened with you two?" Yuna asked with caring eyes.

"So one night, Gippal invites me to one of his friend's party. And I knew from the moment I stepped in Gippal would be with other girls. I mean I knew but I thought I could handle it. So when I left him for like a few to use the restroom I came back and he was," she swallowed hard and tried to keep a smile,"kissing with some other girl." Yuna paused and leaned over to hug Rikku.

"Aww Rikku. It's okay. Maybe's he changed." Yuna said patting down Rikku's hair.

"Maybe, I haven't spoken to him in a while. I mean we're still friends but I just haven't had time to see him." Yuna pulled away from the hug.

"Hey, since I'm going with Tidus maybe I can call him and we can call Gippal. It'll be like a reunion. What do you say?" Yuna said smiling.

Rikku tried to frown but held a small smile. "Hehe, I'd love for that."

Yuna nodded,"Well let's get ready then! Come on!"

While Rikku was getting ready, Yuna had phoned Tidus at work and asked him to bring along Gippal. Tidus was curious but Yuna just told him to trust her. Together Rikku and Yuna had gotten ready. Rikku had finally decided to wear a a blue mini denim skirt with a light orange cami. She wore white flip flops and had on a white puka necklace with her hair up. She wanted to look different but still her.

Yuna decided to wear dark blue jeans, a black cami and a thin white jacket. Hair down as always, she wore black flip flops. No jewerly on today but the promise ring given by Tidus. She waited until it was 2:30 for her and Rikku to walk to the park together.

The park they were at was the first time Yuna and Tidus met. So the setting was perfect, the park they were at was huge. Filled with mini bridges and small rivers, trees, grass, flowers, a beautiful scenery. It was the picture perfect place Yuna was looking for. Together they stood on a small bridge, looking down on the river that flowed beneath them.

"What if he has a girlfriend Yunie?" Rikku said watching the big gold fish swimming freely.

"He wouldn't dare or I'll have to deal with him." Yuna said looking at Rikku making a mad face. Rikku started laughing and nodded.

Suddenly out of nowhere someone grabs Yuna by the waist and it scares both Rikku and Yuna. Yuna turns around and finds Tidus smiling down at her. She kisses him and looks over.

"Where's Gippal?" Rikku said saying what Yuna was about to.

"Well if it isn't Cid's girl." Gippal said standing nearby with his hands in his pocket. Rikku turned around, looking down on the boy that made her fall in love but at the same time out. Gippal was still the same, his hair spiked, his posture was still ever the same. She smiled and stood there. She didn't no one what else to do.

"What? Your not going to give your old friend a hug?" Gippal said shocked. Rikku laughed and ran down and gave him a hug. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"Wow, your still the same Gippal."

"Yeah and your different." Gippal said touching her hair. Rikku immediately pulled away and looked and Yuna and Tidus.

"So where do you guys want to go?" Rikku said blushing while laughing at the same time. Yuna tilted her head sideways and looked at Tidus.

"Umm, I have to go talk to Tidus in private. We'll be back." Yuna said with a hidden smile. She took Tidus' hand and led the way off the bridge. Gippal and Rikku looked at each other. Gippal nodded and sat down on the firm grass.

"So Rikku what have you been up to?" Rikku looked down and sat next to him. Beginning to start a conversation.

"Didn't they looked so cute?" Yuna said softly as she finally stopped at another bridge. She looked into the river water and sat down motioning for Tidus to sit down next to her. Tidus nodded and sat behind her. He put his arms around her waist and placed his head on the back of his head.

"Tidus, do you remember this place?" She said softly as she leaned slowly back into his embrace.

"Hmmm." Tidus responded quietly.

"This is where you first asked me to be your girlfriend." Yuna said smiling. She stroked his arms as she frowned. "Yesterday I had a talk with Paine Tidus. She said that before settling down its good to break up and date other people," she paused,"she said its helps to see if that person is the right person for you." Yuna's voice got tighter as she said the words she never thought she would,"I think it'll be good for us. If we just break up and date other people..." Yuna looked up as a tear fell from her eyes.

**A/N:** Oooh! Cliff hanger. How's that! Pssshawww Okay. Reviews, suggestions, commentaries. Whatever. Just give em!


	4. Club Controversy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. I'm just a normal teen that's overly obsessed with them. That's all, okay?

**Author's Note: **This whole thing isn't Paine's fault. I don't hate Paine, so don't think I MADE her do this. I would never, I love Paine to much. I just needed someone to say it, okay? So don't think I'm trying to make you upset. Also, I'm pretty upset of the low reviews I got on that chapter. Hopefully they'll be more as I update.

Yesterday was probably the worst thing Yuna has done in her life. She never meant to hurt Tidus. She never wanted to break up with him but somewhere inside she knew it was right. Somewhere deep down she knew she was making their relationship stronger.

She was still unsure if Tidus heard her or not. She didn't want to mention it again because if he did hear it she didn't want to upset him. However, if he didn't hear it she didn't want to go through that again. All she could do was hope that he did hear and that everything is well between them.

"Yunie, get up. It's already twelve o'clock," Rikku said softly as she sat on the edge of Yuna's bed. Placing her hang on Yuna's shoulder, she slowly shook her. Yuna moved a little.

"What time is it?" Yuna said in a low voice as she turned around to face Rikku. She stretched and looked over at her bed stand.

"It's twelve thirteen, Yunie, why did you stay up so late?" Rikku asked looking worried. Yuna looked at Rikku and back down. She slowly sat up as she pulled her legs inward, she hugged her legs and looked back at Rikku.

"I-I-I dumped..."

"NO! Yunie! What happened!" Rikku shrieked as her eyes got big. Yuna's eyes got watery as her voice seem to get tighter.

"I don't know. One minute we're hugging," Yuna wiped away her tears," next minute I'm saying we're over." Rikku leaned over and put her arms around Yuna as in to hug her.

"How did he re-act?" Rikku said quietly as she pulled away. Yuna looked back at Rikku and shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean he sleeping but probably half asleep because I could just feel him awake. I don't know. It's so confusing." Yuna said as she looked at the ring given by Tidus. She took it off and placed it on her bed stand.

"Why did you do it Yunie?" Rikku said quietly as she watched Yuna take off her promise ring.

"I did it because it was the right thing. We need to see other people, I need to see other people. Tidus is right for me, I know he is, but I need him to see if I'm right for him. Dating will help us and make us stronger. If we're meant to be, another boy's kiss, hug or whatever won't compare to Tidus. Same with him and any other girl. It'll see if we're truly meant to be together." Yuna said as she smiled softly.

"Aw Yuna," Rikku said as she reached over to the promise ring," what about this?"

"What about it? I'm not going to wear it because we're broken up. Okay, I'm single now Rikku. No mentioning Tidus as my boyfriend or ex-boyfriend. I just want to live life no strings attached."

Rikku smiled and nodded as she put down the ring back on the night stand. Looking around her eyes widened.

"I have a great idea! Why don't we all go out to a club or something? It'll be great way for you to meet new people Yunie! What do you say?" Rikku said happily.

"Yeah! That sounds like a good idea. How about just me, you and Paine. A girl's night out. It's been forever since we just went out without no boys." Yuna said as she nodded.

"All right. I'll go tell Paine." Rikku said as she left the room and went to open Paine's room. Yuna waited until Rikku left as she looked over at the promise ring. She grabbed it and put it back on her finger. She turned it around so the engravings wouldn't be seen. Getting up, she opened her closet to pick out her outfit.

( Back at Tidus and Gippal's place. )

"Dude, talk to me. What happened with you and Yuna?" Gippal said as he took a seat on the couch next to Tidus.

"She dumped me." Tidus voice was steady. It had no expression, it didn't sound angry nor sad.

"What!" Gippal shrieked as he stood up looking down at Tidus. "What the hell! No she didn't. Stop messing around." Tidus looked up at him, eyes calm.

"I'm not. Why would I mess with something like that?" Tidus looked away and back down at his hands.

"What did she say?" Gippal said taking a seat back down next to him again.

"She just said she needed space and that she thought it was a good idea for us to see other people," Tidus said continuing to stare at his hands, "was it something I did?"

"No man. You and Yuna made the cutest couple. She just needs her space, like all girls do. Don't let it bring you down man. Use this break as an advantage."

"What do you mean?" Tidus said as he ruffled with his hair.

"You'll see. Hold on, let me make a phone call," Gippal got up and headed for the phone. Pressing a couple of buttons, he put the phone next to his ear.

"Hey Baralai. Yeah, it's Gippal. I know, long time no talk. I've been busy with work, well I just wanted to call to see if you're still working at the club." A pause came. "Yeah, can you somehow slip us in. I'm going to bring my friend with me, so yeah. Really? That would be sweet. Alright man. See you later tonight. Okay, same to you. Take care." Gippal hung up the phone.

"We're going to a club tonight man. That's when this break comes in handy." Gippal said smiling.

**Author's Note:** Yes, can you see the coming because it's pretty obvious. Okay, I'm going to start on Chapter 5. So read & review!


	5. Another Side

**Disclaimer:** Don't make me say the obvious.

**Author's Note:** I'm just going to start piling a bunch of chapters. Since I finally got those portable USB memory thing, I can just type on my laptop late at night and just store them on there and upload them on my computer. So this story will be done soon. Yeah!

**P.S:** This chapter will be the most confusing because, well. It just will be, okay? This chapter is extremely fast but a lot happens so just read it okay.

Yuna, Paine and Rikku were all ready for their girl's night out. Yuna had decided to wear a black leather strapped top with a blue mini skirt and black heels. Paine decided to wear black pants with a tight red shirt and black boots. Rikku had picked out blue jeans with a light green shirt and white flip flops. Hair all done and all accessorized.

"So Rikku, what club are you bringing us to?" Paine asked as the girls left their apartment and were standing in the elevator.

"It's a club that one of my old friend works at. We'll probably be able to get in for free so it's all good." Rikku said smiling. Paine rolled her eyes and Yuna started to laugh.

Reaching outside, they motioned for a cab and got in. They were on their way to Baralai's working place. Rikku old childhood friend from way back.

(Tidus and Gippal)

"Why are you just standing there? Get out there and dance!" Gippal yelled over the music. Tidus shook his head, Gippal left and Tidus motioned the bar tender to throw him another one. Tidus had never made drinking his way out of misery but tonight that didn't matter.

Tidus watched Gippal dancing with other girls. Tidus could never do that, Yuna was all that he could think about. The whole day we kept wondering what he did wrong. Was he too romantic, too emotional-he needed to know.

(Yuna, Rikku and Paine)

"Phew! Finally, okay. Time to party okay girls?" Rikku said loudly, the music was bumping really loud. Yuna looked over at Rikku. Paine was already heading for the bar.

"What exactly do I do?" Yuna said looking at all the dancing, freak-dancing going on. She was confused on what exactly to do.

"Just start dancing. Someone will come up and talk to you. Just dance Yuna. Dance!" Rikku ran off and began dancing in the crowd.

At the bar, Paine looked down the table. She was looking for the bartender. Suddenly her eyes got big, she saw him down there talking to Tidus. Tidus! Paine quickly left and went running for Rikku. After finally finding her she found her with none other than Gippal.

"Rikku! I need to talk to you!" Paine yelled over the loud music. She had to cover her ears to hear what she was saying.

"What about!" Rikku said moving her hips as Gippal had his hands on them. Paine pulled Rikku. "Paine!"

"Listen, I just saw Tidus. We have to get out, Yuna and Tidus aren't suppose to see each other!" Paine started to yell. Rikku looked confused, she couldn't hear Paine. Paine looked over at the bar and finally saw him. She pointed at Tidus, Rikku's eyes got big and suddenly they went off to search for Yuna.

(Tidus & Gippal)

"Paine? Rikku?" Tidus said out loud to himself. "Yuna must be here. I have to go talk to her." Tidus approached Gippal.

"Which way did Rikku and Paine go?" Gippal looked at him and pointed and began dancing. Tidus patted his back and began running through the club.

(Yuna, Rikku and Paine plus Tidus)

"Look she's over there!" pointed Rikku as they ran to Yuna.

Yuna had lost it. She was on the table, freak dancing with this guy she just met. He had asked her to dance and she did.

"Yuna! Yuna!" Paine said yelling, she looked over her shoulder and saw Tidus. Rikku and Paine left immediately, there was NOTHING they could do now.

Tidus stopped as he looked at Yuna. Yuna had been up pressed against this guy, her lips and his lips touched. Yuna's hair a mess, one of her straps were down. Tidus just stood there and watched Yuna. Rikku finally ran to the table she was standing on and tugged on Yuna's leg. It broke the tension she had with this guy and looked down. She saw Tidus looking at her, he shook his head and ran out.

Yuna looked at the guy and ran off the table to run after Tidus.

**Author's Note: **Confusing? Yes I know. Okay, Review. Please! ALSO, I know these are short. Deal with it. )


	6. Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I just love bringing controversy & drama into their lives but then making it all happily ever after again.

**Author's Note:** Please, don't hate me. I'll fix it, soon.

"Tidus! Wait! Will you please stop!" Yuna said slipping off her heels and ran after Tidus. Tidus heard her and stopped, hearing her catch up.

"Is that what you wanted Yuna?" Tidus said softly. "Some guy you probably don't even know to just kiss you?" Yuna held her breathe. He turned around to face her, "I'm sorry but I know you too well to do that." He looked down at her. Eyes teary.

"Tidus.."

"No Yuna, listen to me. I can forgive you for just dumping me. I can forgive you for not calling me and explaining to me one on one. But I can't forgive you after one day of us being broken up to just go and kiss another guy. I just can't Yuna."

"I never meant for this to happen.." Yuna said through her sobs.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you did. This is what you have to expect when you break up Yuna. I'm sorry it had to happen this way but I finally see clearly why you dumped me." Tidus turned around and put his hands on his head.

"I thought this would be good for us. I thought it would make us strong-"

"Stronger! What the hell Yuna! You think me seeing you make out with some stranger would make us stronger? That's bullshit Yuna." Tidus said angry, he still couldn't believe what he saw.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry to say that," Tidus paused and turned around to face her, "I'm sorry that we can be us anymore. It just isn't what I'm looking for." Yuna looked at him and shook her head.

"Tidus, don't do this. Please." Yuna pleaded as her makeup streaked down her face, her lipstick smeared.

"I don't want to but you brought this upon us Yuna. You don't know how I felt seeing you kiss some guy. You aren't the same Yuna I fell in love with." He touched her cheek. "I miss that Yuna, what happened to her?"

"I'm sorry." Yuna said as she pulled up her strap. She looked at Tidus, at the guy she hurt. The guy she loved. The guy she could no longer have.

"I don't think we're going to work out anymore Yuna. I think this break up was a good thing. I'm sorry Yuna, I never wanted to hurt you but seeing you like this. It finally makes sense. We're not meant to be, I'm sorry." Tidus put his arms around Yuna and hugged her. "Good-bye." He let go and motioned for a cab, he got in and they drove off.

Yuna stood there, crying more than ever. Paine and Rikku had watched what happened and ran to Yuna.

"Yuna," Rikku said softly. Yuna shook her head and began to cry. Rikku hugged Rikku while Paine motioned for a cab.

At home, Yuna decided to stay up. She was feeling better but yet she wasn't. She told Paine and Rikku to just sleep and that she wanted to stay up by herself. She thought that maybe Tidus would have changed his mind and might have decided to call.

She had taken a bath and had on her robe, hair in a towel, phone next to her. Laying on the couch she picked up the phone and dialed his cell number. All she heard was rings and finally his voice mail.

"Hey this is Tidus. Sorry I couldn't pick up my phone, but just leave your name, number and a message and I'll get back at you. (Please leave your name and number after the beep) Beep!"

Yuna paused, trying to think of what to say.

"Tidus, it's Yuna. Please call me, I want to talk to you. Please, please call me." Yuna said and hung up the phone. Laying down on the couch, she couldn't go to sleep. She just kept thinking of Tidus and how they weren't anything anymore. She fell asleep on the couch that night, with dreams about Tidus and only Tidus.

The next morning Yuna had decided to call in sick at work and she just didn't want to go to class today. She wasn't up for it, not after what happened. She needed to soak in sorrow and misery.

This went on for three days. Yuna did go to class today though she was behind and at work she almost got fired or re-assigned. Yuna had changed, she was no longer up beat and happy. It was just something that faded away along with Tidus. After work that day she decided to drop by Tidus' working place to see him. She hadn't seen him for 3 days and three days for her was a year.

She had heard from Rikku through Gippal that Tidus had changed job. He was now working at a cafe near downtown. Finding the location and the name of the place she headed down using the public bus.

"Cafe ConLeche," Yuna said to herself as she stood a block away and nodded headed inside. It was a pretty busy place, with teenagers to old adults there.

Yuna looked around, looking for Tidus. She knew he worked today, well she took a guess at it. Finally she saw him at the counter, smiling happily as a customer had finished his order. She watched him and smiled but frowned. It seemed like their official breakup didn't hurt him as much. She looked away and back at him.

A girl with long back hair, rather thin approached the counter. She smiled at Tidus and Tidus smiled. He leaned over the counter and kissed her lightly on the lips.

'He's right, I never knew how he felt when he saw me kissing that guy. Now I know how it feels,' Yuna thought to herself and hurried out. She couldn't take it anymore. The misery and the pain. No more.

**Author's Note:** Cliff hanger. Okay I want at least 10 reviews ;


	7. Losing Him

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is typed on my computer so it'll be longer. I want more reviews D: Gah. Lol, I'm NOT patient-I want reviews now. Now! Now! Now! --

12:01 a.m., flashed the living room clock. Yuna had been sitting on the coach, with blankets and pillows surrounding her. An empty ice cream bucket was empty, with a spoon in it. Eyes stinged and were bleaking red. Her hair was a mess and she was in a white cami with loose black pajama bottoms. Out on the table was the promise ring, _I promise to love you forever_ was faced up.

Yuna had always promised herself to never let a boy bring her world down. She promised herself that a boy would never make her cry. She promised herself she wouldn't let herself get hurt. However, when she was with Tidus, the more she tried to do that. The more she fell in love wit him.

Yuna had a blanket around her, she had been crying for what seemed like a long time. Sniffs were made every now and then. A door creaked opened, and out stepped Rikku. Yuna looked up at her and back down.

"Yunie..." Rikku slowly walked up to Yuna and sat down next to her. She put her arms around her and hugged her. Yuna began to cry again, tears fell on Rikku's arm.

"I lost him," Yuna said after a long period of quietness, "I lost him for good." Rikku pulled away and looked at Yuna. Rikku's eyes were soft and sad, she frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"He's found another girl Rikku! He's moved on. He's found another girl..." Yuna's voice said shaking her head slowly.

"Yunie.." Rikku didn't didn't know what to say. She's never seen someone in the position Yuna was in right now. Words were something to couldn't use to comfort Yuna.

"I've lost the only guy I ever loved and will ever love," Yuna said softly as she wiped away her tears and looked at Rikku.

"You need some rest Yunie, please sleep. I've never seen you like this," Rikku pleaded quietly as she looked at Yuna and nodded. "Please sleep Yunie."

"What's the use? My whole purpose of living isn't mine anymore." Yuna said as she yawned and looked back at Rikku. Looking at Rikku, Yuna nodded.

Rikku stood up and Yuna laid her head down at the other end of the coach. Putting her feet so that they stretched across, Yuna closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she fell asleep, Rikku frowned as she watched Yuna sleep.

Heading into the room, Rikku had brought the phone with her. She didn't care how late it was, she needed to make a phone call. She couldnt' stand seeing Yuna like this no one.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice said as he answered the phone.

"Gippal?" Rikku said hoping it was him.

"Yeah, Cid's girl?"

"I'd like it if you called me Rikku."

"Yeah yeah, okay. Rikku, why are you calling this late?" Gippal said yawning.

"I need to talk to you about something," Rikku paused.

"Yuna & Tidus?"

"Yeah, um. Is it true?" Rikku said hoping he would catch on to what she was saying.

"What's true?" Rikku sighed.

"Tidus and him having a new girlfriend." Gippal paused before answering.

"You mean Cindy? I wouldn't call her a girlfriend..."

"Why not?"

"More like friends with benefits. He just barely met the girl," Gippal responded.

"Oh, well I need you to do something for me." Rikku smiled.

"What is it?"

"Can you bring Tidus to Lavne Park tomorrow?" Rikku asked.

"I guess, but why?"

"Just tell him you want to introduce him to some of your friends," Rikku snapped.

"Fine! Geesh. What time?"

"Make it one o'clock. Be there sharp. Okay? Meet us at the main bridge."

"Alright then."

"Okay, goodnight Gippal. Thanks." Rikku said in a soft voice. A pause came.

"Your welcome Rikku." The click went and the line went dead.

**Author's Note:** This chapter needed to be short because, well. It just needed to be. Review, please?


	8. Long Time No See

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, me & own & FFX don't go together.

**Author's Note:** I update too much, you all must be sick to your knees. I apoligize greatly and will try to cut back on the updating.

Okay, scratch all that. Thanks for the reviews. Hehe, I just wrote this. Longest chapter yet! )

"Yunie, Yunie, wake up," Rikku said lightly shaking Yuna's shoulder. Yuna slowly opened her eyes, they were clear now. Well, not really clear. You could tell if you look directly into her eyes that she was crying for a long time. Yuna turned over and saw Rikku standing up and smiling down at her.

"Rikku?" Yuna looked around the room for the living room clock, "It's ten o'clock..." Yuna said in a sleepy voice.

"Yes I know," Rikku stated and smiled.

"Well, uh.. unless you have something for me or anything I'm going back to sleep," Yuna said and turned around again. Rikku bent down and shook Yuna again.

"Rikku, what is it?" Yuna said without turning around.

"Wake up, I want to take you out somewhere," Rikku said with glee.

"You want to take me out at ten o'clock in the morning," Yuna said sounding annoyed," where could you possibly take me at ten o'clock in the morning?"

"Not right now silly, later, but I want you to go and get ready," Rikku responded as she lightly shook Yuna again.

Yuna turned over and got up, hands in the air. She scratched her head and eyed Rikku. Taking off her blanket, she put her legs over the couch edge.

"Fine! You win, I'll go get ready." Yuna said hastily, she got up and headed into her room to go and pick out her clothes so that she could shower.

As Yuna left, Rikku smiled and began to giggle. She picked up the house phone and began dialing a familar number. She put the phone to her ear and waited for someone to answer.

(Tidus & Gippal)

"Hello?" answered Gippal.

"Hey Gippal, this is Rikku," she said waiting for him to say something.

"Hi Rikku, what's up?"

"Ah nothing, I just called to ask if you already told Tidus," Rikku asked.

"Umm. No, you only just told me yesterday night Rikku," Gippal said sighing as he began to scratch the back of his head.

"Well go tell him now! Tell him now before he makes plans!" Rikku said, raising her voice.

"Fine, don't have a cow," Gippal said with a hint of annoyance.

"Good, okay. I'm going to get ready. Make sure you tell him or else I will have to hurt you," threatened Rikku.

"Psh, as if you could," Gippal said under his breathe.

"What did you say?"

"Ahh nothing. Okay go get ready, I'll go tell Tidus," Gippal said. Rikku didn't say anything, she just clicked off. Gippal shook his head as he heard the line go dead. He shrugged and left his room.

He went walking down the hallway to Tidus' room. Knocking on it, then later pounding on it. He heard aggravated Tidus wake up and heard a few curse words under his breathe as he went to answer the door.

"What the hell Gippal!" Tidus said, his hair a mess and him wearing only a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Dude! Put on some pants!" Gippal shrieked covering his eyes. Tidus stuck out his tongue and grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and put them on.

"What do you want?" Tidus said eyeing him as he leaned up against his wall. Arms crossed and hair a mess.

"Do you have plans to go anywhere today?" Gippal said trying not to gesture anything as he looked at the stuff on Tidus' drawer.

"Umm..no. I was thinking of spending time with Cindy today, why?" Tidus said watching Gippal's actions. Gippal looked up and smiled.

"I wanted to bring you to Lavne Park to meet some of my buddies, they've been dying to meet you and well. I kind of promised then I'd introduce you guys," Gippal said put his hands behind his head. Tidus looked at him and shrugged.

"I guess I can do that. I didn't actually make official plans with Cindy so I guess it's okay. She has to work anyway." Tidus said getting off the wall and walked over to Gippal. Gippal looked at Tidus and nodded as he started to leave Tidus' room. Tidus pulled on Gippal's arm.

"What friends do you want me to meet?" Tidus said eyeing him with suspicion.

"My friends from my highschool, you know. The ones I always play basketball with. They really want to meet my home," Gippal said smiling. Tidus looked at him.

"Gippal, did I already meet them?"

"No! Umm, they're new people. Just get ready all right. Stop asking questions," Gippal said hastily and pulled his arm free.

"Fine, what time?"

"We have to be there at one o'clock sharp. They don't like to wait, so hurry and get ready."

"Gippal, don't tell me to get ready. It's only ten and I have like two hours," Tidus said with a hint of anger in her voice. Gippal just shrugged and left his room. Tidus shook his head and looked through his drawers for a decent t-shirt to wear.

(Yuna & Rikku)

"Rikku! Are you ready?" Yuna said leaning on the bathroom door. It was already twelve twenty, Yuna had been waiting for an hour on Rikku. Yuna had decided to wear a light blue shirt with navy blue cami-top and white pearls. She had on her famous white flip flops she almost always wore whenever going on in the day. Hair down, she had 2 matching blue hairclips in her hair. White bracelets dangled on his wrist as she began to knock on the bathroom door again. "Rikku!"

"All done!" Rikku said as she opened the door, revealing her outfit. A long brown gypsy skirt, with a matching brown shirt that had a v-cut in the middle. Around her neck was a gold-colored necklace and her ears revealed matching chandelier earrings. Rikku had finally decided to tie up her hair. Gold colored flips were her footwear, she smiled at Yuna. Yuna gasped as she put her hand over her mouth then later moved it to talk, "Rikku! You look beautiful."

"I know, right? I'm joking. Well let's go," Rikku said as she held on her arm. Like in a wedding with the bride and groom, Yuna smiled. She wrapped her arm around her and together they were off.

(Tidus & Gippal)

"Gippal, where are your friends?" Tidus said as he looked down at the river. Throwing rocks in the river. Gippal shrugged and stepped back looking around.

"They should be arriving soon. Probably traffic you know, hehe," Gippal said scratching the back of his neck.

"Dude, if they don't show up now. I'm going to leave, I could be spending this valuable time with Cindy," Tidus said as he looked over at Gippal.

Gippal smiled as his jaw dropped, his 'friends' had just arrived and one of them was looking astounding. Tidus, looking confused turned around to see what he was looking at.

His jaw then too dropped, not because of what they were wearing but because of the person who was wearing it. The girl Tidus was paying attention to walked up to Tidus and smiled softly.

"Hi Tidus, long time no talk." Tidus paused and swallowed as he smiled back at the person.

"Hi Yuna, yeah it has been a long time." Tidus said scratching the back of his head.

**Author's Note:** One more chapter. Sorry, it's the weekend. I update too much on the weekend. Yes, review please. Please, please please & I promise I won't update too much. I'm joking, I just really want reviews.


	9. It's Over

**Disclaimer:** It's been the same for the past 8 chapters. Why would it change right now?

**Author's Note:** Okay, I promise. Last update of the weekend and I won't update until the next weekend. I'm sorry I just love to write, not my fault.

Awkward tension grew as the group stood in silence. Rikku sighed and pulled Gippal away. She nudged Yuna and gave her the eye.

"Come on Gippal, I want to show you something." Rikku said as she hurried off. Gippal nodded, following her lead and went with her.

"Um, do you mind if we sit down and talk somewhere?" Yuna asked not looking up at Tidus. She began to squeeze the handle of her handbag.

"Sure. Umm come, we can sit down at one of those pinic tables," Tidus began to lead the way. Yuna felt stupid, she waited for Tidus to hold out his hand but she just remembered that they were't together. After realizing she hurried after Tidus.

The picnic table was underneath a tree. Tidus stood up and waited for Yuna to sit down. After she did, he took a seat across from her. Yuna placed her handbag infront of her, she began fiddling with her handle. Putting a piece of hair behind her ear, she heard Tidus grunt in his voice. Yuna looked up and back down.

"I don't know where to start," Yuna said quietly as she looked up and across the scenery. She needed to look anywhere but into his eyes. Into the eyes that she fell in love, into the eyes that broke her heart. Into the eyes that she could never have again.

"You can start by explaining why you dumped me," Tidus hinted as he took a hold of Yuna's hands. Yuna looked up and held a smile that faded quickly.

"I don't know why, but I figured that we would be with each other forever. Get married, live together, raise a little family. All of that and well, usually the couple breaks up," she paused and continued, "they do that to see if anybody else in the world can live up to the lover's love. Sort of like a test and well I thought that maybe we needed to do it." Tidus let go his grip and put his hands on the back of his head.

"Okay, now explain what happened at the club," Tidus said looking at her. Yuna looked back up and swallowed as she nodded. She felt like she was being interegated.

"What happened at the club was a total misunderstanding. I thought that by going to a club would get me to meet other people. Rikku said at clubs you just dance and people would ask your name and all of that. I started to dance then some guy, I can't remember his name, I don't even think he told me his name," she paused and scratched her head, "next thing we're locking lips and I see you and I'm just thinking, 'God forgive me'. Then you're running off and then. Well you know what happens next," Yuna voice ended softly as she looked away at the sky. Tidus looked up at the sky as well and nodded.

"Today's different, the clouds, the birds, everything seems different," he remarked as he looked down back at the picnic table. Yuna nodded and stood up and leaned up against the tree. Her back facing to Tidus.

"I hear you're dating someone," Yuna said softly as her eyes looked back but her head didn't move. Hearing the noise of Tidus getting up, he stood behind her. His arm up high against the tree and shook his head.

"I wouldn't consider her my girlfriend," he paused and looked down at Yuna from behind, "more of someone that I'm just dating." He said softly and could tell Yuna was hurt.

"I want you to know something," Yuna said softly as she crossed her arms, "I miss you and I **_still_** love you." Yuna said as she blinked and a tear fell from her eyes.

Tidus, surprised at what she said, placed his arms lightly around her hair. His chin resting on the top of her head as his arms moved around her waist. Yuna was very much surprised he didn't say that back at her. Her eyes got really watery as Tidus could feel movement and her sniffing.

He put his hands on her should and slowly turned her around. He looked down at Yuna into her eyes. One green the other blue, he smiled softly at her.

"Yuna, what's wrong?" Yuna tried to look away, but Tidus stroked her chin and slowly faced her eyes back at him.

"I just miss everything we had. I ruined it all," Yuna said crying more. Tidus gently put her head against his chest and his hand on the back of her head. Yuna put her arms around his neck as tears fell.

A few minutes past as Yuna pulled only a small distance apart and looked up at Tidus. Barely an inch away, Yuna's eyes focused on Tidus' lips. Tension broke loose as Yuna leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Eyes closing, she missed them too much.

Gently pushing away Yuna, he shook his eyes and stepped back. Yuna looked up at him, confused.

"Yuna, we can't do this anymore. We're not what we use to be. It's over."

Yuna stood and shook her head. Tidus put his hands up and shook her head. Trying to tell her that it's okay without actually saying it.

"But we can be friends. Please don't cry Yuna, I don't want to see you crying." Tidus said as he took ahold of her hand and kissed the top of it. Yuna stopped and looked up at him and nodded.

"I have to go though, it's getting late, but if you ever want to stop by and just hang out as friends. Please, let me now okay? Just because we're not together doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?" Yuna slowly nodded her head. Tidus stepped back and waved at her.

"It was nice seeing you Yuna. Goodnight!" Yuna waved back as she watched him fade away into the distance.

"It was nice seeing you too Tidus..."

**Author's Note:** Please, I have no way of saying when I update so if you really love the story put me on Story Alert. Haha, when writing emotional scenes like these. Listening to music really helps. One song in particular is **Can't Sleep** and **True Colors** along with **Look At Us Now**. Just wanted to know. Okay, review for me.

**P.S:** I need suggestions about the storyline. Should I just do the obvious or make it longer? In other words, how many chapters do you want this story to be? Because if you want it to be like 20 or like 18 or whatever. I can do it. Trust me, I can run on with this forever. So please let me now. How you say? By doing the obvious, but reviewing for me. I will lover you forever and ever.

**P.S.S:** Thank you to all that review! I love you so uber muchos. Haha, okay. If people like my fast-updating. I'll update more than. Haha P Anything to keep you guys reading and reviewing.


	10. Chiense Takeout, Desert & Sleep Over

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Author's Note:** A lot of reviews equals a lot of updates from me.

Seeing Tidus caused Yuna to think differently about them. It was 11:43 p.m., Yuna had on short maroon girl boxers with a black cami-top. She had tied her hair up loosely and was sitting in her bed. Rikku's side of the room was dim because she was fast asleep and had turned off her lamp shade. Yuna's side was brightened up by the lamp she had on. Sitting with her back to the wall, she had pulled up the covers to her waist. Her fingers were rubbing a ring, Yuna looked down at the ring. Her fingers over traced the words, "I promise you I will love you forever."

She looked over at Rikku's bed. Rikku had been under the covers sleeping. Yuna looked back down and slowly slipped the ring back onto her finger. She smiled as she wiped a tear away.

"I will get you back Tidus," Yuna said softly to herself. Shortly after, Rikku began moving. She woke up and sat up. Squinting as she saw Yuna sitting with the ring in her hand.

"Yunie, are you talking to yourself?" Rikku said rubbing her eyes and yawning at the same time. Yuna looked at her and quickly took off the ring and held it in her hand.

"No, just thinking," Yuna said innocently. Rikku eyed her and Yuna shook her head. She grabbed a pillow and laid on her belly at the end of her bed. "I'm thinking about Tidus," Yuna said softly as she let go of her grip on the ring. There the ring laid, in her hand. She stared hard at it.

"You miss him don't you?" Rikku said watching her. Yuna nodded as she looked up at Rikku.

"Every moment I think about what would we be if I didn't want a break," Yuna said almost whispering. "Maybe my life wouldn't be screwed if I didn't even mention it." Yuna sighed as she looked back at Rikku with reassuring eyes. "But maybe if we were really meant to be with each other-we'll be." Rikku nodded as Yuna got up and put the ring back next to her lamp. "Good night Rikku," Yuna stated as Rikku smiled and laid back down. Yuna reached over and switched off the lamp.

Yuna woke up around ten o'clock. Rikku had already left to what Yuna guessed was class. Tying her hair back up and putting on a robe-Yuna decided to get started on her essays that she was behind. Standing up, she cleared the desk they had in their room. Putting cups, make-up assesories, combs and pictures on top of the television. She headed into her closet to pull out her backpack. Taking a seat, she grabbed out her binder and a couple of paper along with a pen and a bottle of white-out. She sighed as she began writing on a new sheet of paper.

After finishing her 2 four paged essays, Rikku was already done with class.

"Yunie! Yunie!" Rikku yelled from the living. Yuna had just finished putting the top back on her white out bottle.

"What Rikku? I'm in our room!" Yuna responded as she blowed on the paper she had used the white-out on. Rikku opened the door and smiled.

"Okay. I know the club thing was a bad idea of meeting new people, but the same guy from the bar. Baralai, he's holding a house party and he invited me. I saw him when I stopped by the convient store to pick up a pack of gummy worms," Rikku smiled.

Yuna looked up at her and shook her head. She got up, papers placed into her folders that were in her binder. She placed her bag back into her side of the closet.

"No. Last time I did that, I hurt the one person I love. I'm not going to do it again," Yuna stated firmly as she went over to her bed to fold the blankets. Rikku ran over to Yuna and began shaking her shoulders.

"No Yunie! I promise. This is a way better party. It's not even a party. It's more of a small gathering," Rikku said with a reassuring voice. Yuna continued to shake her head.

"No. I won't go. Partying just isn't my thing." Yuna said strongly as she shrugged over Rikku's hand and headed over to the studying desk to re-organize everything. Rikku sighed as she plotted down on Yuna's bed. Laying down as she her eyes trailed Yuna.

"What if you didn't have to stay there long. What if I stayed with you the whole time." Rikku paused as she smirked. "What if I said that Tidus was coming."

Yuna stopped organizing the papers and turned around to face Rikku. Her stern face soon wore a smile as she nodded. Rikku jumped up and together the two girls began to hug each other.

"Okay! I'm going to go tell Paine our Thursday night plans so she can clear out her schedule!" Rikku shrieked as she headed out down the hallway and into Paine's room.

Yuna smiled as she looked back at her bed stand. She approached it and picked up the ring. Running her fingers over the engravings she smiled again. Laying it back down she left her room and headed out to join Rikku and Paine's conversation.

Monday night was probably the only night where all three girls could sit down and have dinner. The only night in which neither girls where tired. Twelve fifty-three read the clock, all sitting at the table, various chinese take-out boxes were across with a pair of chopsticks in each. Paine put in a little chow mein in her mouth. She finished up chewing as she looked at Rikku.

"What day is this party Rikku?" Paine asked as she swallowed. Rikku had stuffed orange chicken in her mouth and took a while before responding.

"I think it's Thursday so clear out your plans you too," Rikku eyed as she looked across the table, "can you hand the shrimp fried rice Yunie?"

Yuna looked at Paine and Paine responded with a shrug. Yuna took ahold of the plate and handed in to Rikku. Rikku took a bunch with her chopstick and placed some on herr plate. Yuna watched Rikku and shrugged herself as she took some chow mein and put it in her mouth.

Paine finished up her plate and placed it in the sink. She began to wash her dish along with her glass of water she had just finished. She stood by the counting as she did a light salute to Yuna and Rikku.

"I'm heading to bed, goodnight," Paine said as she walked down the small hallway and turned left into her room. The door closed and a click was heard shortly after. Rikku stopped her eating and leaned back into her chair. Eyes half close as she began to drink water.

"Oh my stomach," Rikku moaned as a hand went over her stomach. Yuna reached over and placed her hand on Rikku's shoulder.

"You okay Rikku? Maybe you need to sleep. Why don't you just go? I'll go and clean up for you," Yuna said softly. Rikku opened her eyes slowly and nodded as she slowly got out of her chair and made her way into their room. Yuna chuckled softly as she placed her elbows on the table, her chin in her hands.

"RING! RING! RING!" Yuna looked over at the counter in the kitchen. The phone was on the hook for the first time in a long time. Yuna looked over at the digital clock in the living room, eleven oseven read the clock. Yuna slowly got out of her seat and picked up the phone from the hook.

"Hello."

"Hello." Yuna paused, she knew that voice. She remember it well. Time after time. Night after night.

"Tidus? Why are you calling?" Yuna asked puzzled. A long pause came in between. Suddenly Tidus answered the question.

"Yeah it's Tidus! And what do you mean? We're friends. Friends can call each other. Unless if that's a rule or a law then I guess I won't," Tidus said trying to act offended.

"No, no," Yuna paused to think, "I'm fine with you calling me as 'friends'. So call anytime you want." Yuna sat down on the couch. Silence was bestowed on the conversation. Heavy breathing was only heard. Finally someone broke the silence.

"So how was your day?" Tidus asked.

"Umm, it was fine. I ended up finishing up my assignments and finally caught up to my class," Yuna responded, "how about you?"

"It was okay except at work. I got yelled at for putting the wrong coffee beans into the wrong coffee maker. So the coffee in that batch was weird. Leaving a bunch of costumers complaining to my manager," Tidus said gruntly.

"Ew, you would do that. Put the wrong coffee beans into the wrong coffee maker," Yuna teased over the phone. She began to laugh and Tidus joined in with her.

"Did you already have dinner?" Tidus asked casually.

"Yeah, why?" Yuna answered and asked.

"Well how about dessert?" Tidus asked again, Yuna smiled.

"No, why? Are you planning to take me away," Yuna said in a gooshy voice. Tidus laughed softly.

"Sure, I was wondering if you'd want to head down to the 24 hour dessert place. On the corner of 25th, I'm craving vanilla ice cream," Tidus offered.

"Yeah sure. I still have that Chinese food flavor in my mouth. How about I meet you there in ten minutes?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah sure. Okay, bye." Tidus said as he clicked off. Yuna put down the phone and headed into her room she change from pajamas to her gray sweats.

Yuna had on light gray sweats with a white cami. She had on her small studs as earrings and her hair in low pig tails that she pulled to the front. She decided to wear her pearl necklace with her white flip flops. Grabbing her apartment key, she placed it in her right hand pocket. Closing the apartment door, she locked it and headed to meet Tidus.

In the distance, she saw a teenager in a pair of black basketball short and a yellow hoodie on. Black basketball shoes was what he was wearing, with his hoodie up. He waved as Yuna approached him.

"Hey Yuna," Tidus said as he quickly patted her back, "well let's hurry and get in. It's chilly out here." Tidus said as he pushed open the door for her. Yuna nodded as she entered.

It was a typical dessert parlor. The floors were tiled a light pastel color. Small circular tables were in the middle with long booths near the window. Straight up ahead was the counter with a sign hanging from the ceiling. With the words, 'Desserts 24/7' in a fancy curvy lettering. Sitting in one of the window booths was a teenage boy and a teenage girl.

Yuna waited for Tidus to lead the way. Tidus approached the counter and looked around for the register. He rang the small bell at the desk. Coming from the back room was a male worker in a white polo shirt with a red and white striped apron.

"Welcome to Deserts 24/7. What would you like today?" The worker said pushing some buttons on the register. Tidus looked back at Yuna and she nodded.

"Um, I'll take a medium chocolate cone with gummy worms and," Yuna paused as she felt Tidus' eyes on her," extra extra sprinkles."

The register nodded and pressed three buttons. Yuna looked away as she observed the teenagers from across the room. Tidus averted his attention back to the cash register.

"I'll have a medium vaniila cup with chocolate syrup and chocolate sprinkles," Tidus said finishing up. Yuna looked back at the cash register.

"That'll be ten fifty," he said as he watched them. Yuna began to look through her pockets, Tidus looked at her and put his right hand up.

"I got it Yuna, no sweat," Tidus said smiling as he reached into his sweater pocket and took out a ten dollar bill and 1 one dollar bill.

The cash register accepted the money and gave back fifty cent. He quickly left and headed into the back room to do their order. Tidus led himself and Yuna to a booth across from the teenagers.

"How did you find out about this place?" Yuna asked as she put her hands into her jacket pockets.

"From a friend, we went here last night so yeah. I love going at night, it's so less people. More quiet," Tidus said as he leaned into the booth to find comfort.

"Oh I see," Yuna said as she looked out the window. It began to dizzle a bit, Yuna watched as the raindrops softly beated against the window. The cash register guy approached their table and dropped off Yuna and Tidus' ice cream orders.

"I love gummy worms," Yuna exclaimed as she began to pick off the gummy worms and putting them into her mouth. Tidus raised and eyebrow and watched her. "What? You want one." Yuna began to pick one and held it from the tip.

Tidus opened his mouth and Yuna laughed as she dropped the worm into his mouth. Tidus chewed and swallowed.

"I haven't had those in a long time. I forgot how good they were," Tidus said as he began get a spoonful of ice cream and put it in his mouth. Yuna giggled and began licking her ice cream.

Fifteen minutes passed and they had finished. Yuna leaned back into the booth, her head leaning against the window. Tidus yawned as he looked at the clock.

"Wow, it's one thirty-three," Tidus said. The dizzle had seemed to gotten worser, the two teenagers had already left. Yuna looked sleepy as her eyes began to close. Tidus stood up and gently shook Yuna.

"Yuna, come on. Let's go," he said softly. Yuna slowly opened her eyes and got up. Tidus led the way outside. Together they stood under the covered of the entrance.

"Tidus, Tidus. Wait, I don't have my key. I can't find it," Yuna said alerted as she began looking through her jacket pockets, "I must have dropped it when I was putting it in my pocket." Yuna said as she looked worried, her eyes looked tired. Tidus watched her as he put his back to her.

"Come on, you can sleep over at my apartment until the morning. Jump on my back," Tidus said as he bent down a little.

"Excuse me?" Yuna said taken a back.

"You're sleeping over at my apartment, now hop on my back. You look too tired to walk. Put your hood on because it's raining," Tidus said with his hood down. Yuna smiled as she stood behind him and pulled up his hood on him. She pulled up her own hood and jumped on his back. Her arms put around his neck, Tidus put his arms around her leg. His left around her left and his right around her right.

"Just go to sleep, you look like Dracula," Tidus joked as Yuna laughed.

"Tidus," Yuna said. Tidus raised his eyebrow as he hummed shortly," thanks." Yuna said as she tried to kiss the side of his cheek but ended up kissing the side of his hoodie. Tidus began to blush as he smiled. Yuna leaned her head against the back of his and began to close her eyes.

Finally reached his apartment, using only one arm he reached into his pocket to take out his keys. Opening the door, he closed it as he headed into his room. He sat at the edge of his bed and carefully laid Yuna on his bed. Taking off her flip-flops, he placed it at the on the floor near the end of the bed. He pulled the covers up to her and watched her sleep. He leaned over at kissed her on the forehead. He slowly closed the door and went into the living room to make himself comfortable for the night.

Yuna slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Looking around she smiled as she laid back down and smelled his pillow. She was surely going to sleep good tonight.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry it took forever to update. I've just been busy with my studies and classes along with basketball and all that . This will probably be the longest update and the longest chapter. You don't know how many times I had to re-write this chapter with a totally different beginning and ending. So for that, you MUST review : Please & thank you.


	11. Memories Are Painful

**Author's Note:** I got carried away. I'm so sorry-my basketball career has just reached the climax of our career. We have two away games this week and I doubt I'll have time to update. I'm going to try my best though, so don't worry.

Yuna laid in the comforts of Tidus' bed. His scent flowed back into her brain. She pulled the covers up closer to her. Her cheek caressed his pillow. Back into dreamland was where she was headed. Back to memory land was where her heart was bringing her to.

"_Good evening Madam," Tidus said as he held out a bouquet of roses. He was dressed in a suit. Clean cut shoes and his hair gel--ed and put back. He stood in awe and he looked at the fine-young figure in front of him._

_Yuna stood in a black-strapped dress that was cut off in the back. She had on her sachet that she carried in her arms. Pearls were both around her neck and on her ears. Her hair curled from top to bottom, front to back. She stood on black heels that gave her look even more intriguing. She smiled at Tidus and slowly took the bouquet. _

"_Thank you Monsieur. Let me go put these in a vase first," Yuna said as she headed into her kitchen to find a vase that was under the sink. She poured water into it and unwrapped the roses._

_Tidus stood at the doorway and watched her. He couldn't believe that Yuna had said yes to him. Years of just knowing her as a friend. This night might change for both of them._

"_You look really pretty Yuna," Tidus said as he put his hands in the pockets of his dress pants. Yuna looked up and smiled._

"_You clean up pretty good yourself," she said as she finished up by placing the vase on the table. She stood next front of Tidus and waited. She didn't know what to do. Tidus realized this and held out his arm. Yuna wrapped hers around it. They were off, to their first date._

"_Are you sure this isn't burning a hole in your pocket? It looks quite expensive," Yuna said looking thru the menu. Tidus peered over his._

"_Don't worry about it. I got it covered, so just pick whatever's going to fill your stomach," Tidus said. Yuna nodded as a waiter came by._

"_Are you ready to order?" The waiter said as he held a note pad in his hand and a pen in the other. Yuna nodded as she placed down her menu._

"_I think I'll have the salad first then the sea food special," Yuna said. The waiter began jotting down a couple of letters._

"_How about a drink?" Yuna paused as she looked down at the menu and looked back up at the waiter._

"_I'll have just water," the waiter nodded and jotted that down too. The waiter looked over to Tidus._

"_Are you ready to order Monsieur?" Tidus nodded. He looked at the waiter and placed down his menu._

"_I'll have the krutonic salad followed by the steak meal," he paused and smiled, "scratch the madam's order of water. We'll have wine." The waiter nodded and jotted that down too._

_Yuna looked at him and smiled. She looked around the restaurant. There was many other tables filled with other dates. In the middle of the restaurant was a dance floor. The restaurant was two stories-on the second floor was a band playing. Apparently they had taken a break and had decided to just play music. Suddenly a familar song came on that Yuna loved._

_The restaurant was filled with the lyrical charm of Lifehouse. Playing her favorite song, You & Me. Yuna looked over at Tidus. Many people got up and started dancing._

"_Do you dance?" Yuna asked Tidus._

"_No, I'm horrible at it," Tidus said blushing. Yuna nodded as she stared at everyone dancing._

"_I love this song, it's my favorite." Yuna said. Tidus studied Yuna as she watched other couples get up and dance on the dance floor. Tidus held a hidden smile as he pushed back his chair. He stood up and held out his hand to her, holding a big smile._

"_Would you care to dance?" Tidus asked. Yuna looked at his hand then up at Tidus' eyes._

"_I thought you didn't know how to dance," she said eyeing him suspiciously. Tidus chuckled a bit and shrugged._

"_I'm willing to do anything for you just so that you can tell your friends you had a great night with me; and mean it,"Tidus said with such a strong and lean voice. His hand still held out with his other hand tucked behind him. Yuna nodded as she held out her hand and his hand took it._

_Holding on to it, Tidus led Yuna to the dance floor. Facing each other; Tidus was confused on what to do. Yuna laughed as she saw the look in Tidus' eye. She took ahold of Tidus' right hand and placed it a little above her hip. Tidus watched her as she did this. Yuna's right hand took ahold of Tidus' left hand and Yuna's left hand was placed right on Tidus' right shoulder. Tidus paused as he looked down at his feet. He needed to know where his feet would go. He didn't want to step on Yuna's feet. Yuna noticed this and leaned into him closer. The cheeks touching each other and his lips right infront of his ear. _

"_Just follow the beat of the song and the charm of the lyrics," Yuna whispered as her grip of her right hang slipped around Tidus neck along with the left. Tidus' left hand fell into place at the right side of Yuna's hip._

'_I'm tripping on words. You got my head spinning. I don't know where to go from here. Cause it's you and me... It's something about you now. I can't quite figure out. Everything she does is beautiful. Everything she does is right. Cause it's you and me... "_

_The flow of the music helped Tidus' footwork go with Yuna's. They floated across the dance floor. Their hearts intertwining with Lifehouse' charm. As the song faded off, the orchestra band began their playing. Moment ruined, Yuna pulled away._

"_I think our food is ready," Yuna smiled as she slowly but gently took off Tidus' hands on her hip._

_The evening went by quickly. Dinner was incredible and dessert was sweet. Tidus and Yuna were at Yuna's doorway. Silence and awkwardness swallowed the hallway._

"_I mean it when I say I had a terrific date tonight," Yuna smiled. Tidus nodded as he began to look off at the elevator. Yuna was waiting for Tidus to go in while Tidus was waiting for Yuna to come in._

"_Well, I'll call you later okay?" Tidus said as he smiled as he placed his hands into his pockets of his pants. Yuna rolled her eyes as she leaned in for the kiss. Aiming for his lips but ended up kissing another place. Tidus had turned his head at the 'right' moment and Yuna's lips touched Tidus' cheek. Yuna pulled away and blushed. Tidus' eyes got big and he looked at Yuna and smiled._

"_Ops, hehe. I guess I'm kind of bad at timing. Goodnight," Yuna slowly turned around and placed her hand on the doorknob. Tidus' placed his hand on her shoulder and slowly turned her around. Yuna looked up and him and Tidus leaned in. Eyes both closed and lips caressing each other._

_Lip locked, Tidus slowly leaned Yuna against the door. Yuna's arms went around his neck and Tidus' hands right above her hip. Yuna slowly rubbed his neck. Tidus slowly pulled away. Their foreheads touching and breathe warmth. _

"_I'll definitely call you tomorrow, okay?" Tidus said as he smiled. Yuna nodded as she leaned in again and quickly kissed his lips._

"_And I'll defintely pickup," Yuna said smiling. _

Yuna's eyes opened. She laid facing up, eyes up at the ceiling. Her eyes had been dry but after a few moments. Tears began to fall, she sat up. Eyes wiping away the pain. Wiping away the memories. She looked over at the clock at his bedstand. It was still early, way early for Tidus to be away. She swung her legs over and slipped on her flipflops.

She just couldn't do it. Spending time with Tidus caused her to have painful memories. Memories that were painful yet pleasing and comforting at the same time. Zipping up her jacket, Yuna also fixed up her hair. She slowly opened his door and hurried on out. Being careful on where she stepped at on the floor.

She tiptoed through the hallway and through the living room. She looked over on the couch and saw Tidus laying down. She smiled as she blew him a kiss and headed out the door. After closing the door, Yuna hurried on out. The less she was in there, the less his scent and memory would be in her heart and brain and memory.

Her walk to her apartment was time consuming but after reaching it. She knocked on the door and waited. She heart footsteps and a couple of groans. After a while, someone opened the door. Rikku was in her dress-robe and her hair was a mess. She shook her head and tilted it.

"Yunie?" Rikku said slowly. Yuna nodded and gently pushed her way in. She put her hands on Rikku's shoulder and whispered. "Go back to bed," Rikku nodded and Yuna turned back to lock the door. After clicking the locks, Yuna followed Rikku into their bedroom and landed on her bed.

She closed her eyes and reached over on her bedstand to find her promise ring. One tear fell and Yuna quickly wiped it away. She laid in bed the remaining of the morning. Half the time waking up and half the time actually sleeping. She couldn't let it go. She couldn't let go the thought that she and Tidus were over. She couldn't let go of it and she couldn't stop thinking of it.

**Author's Note:** Okay. Long enough. I'm tired. It's 11:52 p.m. Just got done watching Date Movie. Review if you want, I know I don't deserve it. I've lied to you so many times and for that I am greatfully sorry.


	12. Trying To Move On

**Author's Note:** Update time. I feel that if I let this go on without updating I'll forget about it. Forunately, I'm not that type of author. Updates are to come :) Basketball is over. We got knocked out of the playoffs. Sad but more updates.

After the dream Yuna had, life to her didn't mean anything to her. She went through her days slow. She kept to herself which led to more thinking time. Thinking time to her was torture because the only thing that came into her mind was the one thing she didn't want coming to her mind. Tidus. After realizing that her keeping to herself would only allow more thoughts of Tidus to come.

After one of her classes finished, Yuna decided to sign up for the voluntary project that was being held by the city to clean up the park. She waited for everyone to leave before heading up to the clipboard that was hung near the exit.

Looking for a pen in her binder, she was bumped by a strong force. It caused Yuna to fall back on the ground. Her books and papers few across the ground. Yuna paused a bit - trying to get her vision back. Everything was shaky and in a pair of two. She looked up and saw one of her classmates looking down on her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Yuna," he said as he lent out a hand for her to hold on. She took ahold of it and he pulled her up. Once she stood up he bent down to pick up the papers and the books that he caused her to drop.

After collecting her books and papers, he held them out to her to take. Yuna held a sly smiled and took her papers and books back. She looked at the guy who had 'pushed' her. He was just a little bit taller than her, dark brown hair, a light tan color, dark brown eyes. He had on a brown button down polo that he had unbuttoned. A white t-shirt was under it and a white puka shell necklace was around his neck. He wore dark blue jeans with brown Van shoes. His name was Chad - he had two classes with her. After staring at him for a very long uncomfortable period. She quickly looked away and diverted her attention to the clipboard.

"Were you going to sign up for that?" Chad asked watching her. Yuna looked back at him and slowly nodded. "Well, let me sign us both up. Another way of apoligizing for bumping into you." Chad offered as he pulled out a pen from his polo pocket. He signed Yuna's name first then his. Yuna tilted her hair as he finished writing both of their names.

"Why are you signing up for that? Don't you have like a skating thing you go to?" Yuna said confused. Chad's eyes got big and laughed.

"Skating thing? I can make room for this. It's helping our city and cleaning our park. I'm always signing up for these kind of things that help our city. Yeah I skate, but I just don't ONLY skate." He chuckled as he shook his head then looked back at Yuna. "Why? Do I come off that way?" Yuna paused before answering.

"No it's just how I see you. I don't know much about guys like you. You just seem like the type to skate all day and not have a care in the word," Yuna said and quickly realized she said too much. Shocked Chad laughed.

"There's a LOT you don't know about me Yuna. Hmm, you know what you've just earned yourself a ticket in spending the day with me. I'll show you there's more to me than a board with wheels. Meet me in front of the building at twelve sharp. Don't be late," Chad said as he chuckled softly and left the classroom.

It didn't hit Yuna about what she just did until a few minutes afterward. Had she just gotten a date with Chad? She couldn't believe this. He was able to win himself a date with her. Half of her felt like she shouldn't show up tomorrow but the other half encouraged her. She needed to see someone, someone other than Tidus.

It was seven o'clock and Yuna had finally came home. Paine and Rikku were both eating another night of Chinese takeout. When Yuna came in she had in her hand a shopping bag and a huge smile on her face. She landed softly on the couch as she looked up at the ceiling. Rikku and Paine exchanged glances as Rikku spoke up.

"What's up with you?" Rikku said before she stuffed an eggroll into her mouth and began chewing. It took Yuna a while to respond as she sat up and smiled.

"I got 'asked' out on date. I think it's a date, but it doesn't matter. I'm going to spend tomorrow with a boy named Chad," Yuna said. Rikku and Paine, who Yuna thought would be happy for her just exchanged glances again.

"Are you sure you want to do that Yuna?" Paine said looking at Yuna. Yuna looked confused at her. "I mean, what if you fall in love with 'Chad'? What about Tidus? Are you just going to forget about him?" Yuna shook her head.

"He's already forgotten about me, us. It's about time that I forget about us. Plus, I mean. He's moved on - why can't I? And who said I was going to fall in love." Yuna said eyeing them.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I've just seen this happen. I mean, you might just fall head over heels with Chad. I still believe in you and Tidus," Paine said firmly.

"Well I don't. So just get over it!" Yuna said strongly as she crossed her arms and leaned into the couch.

"Okay! Forget about this. Let's not have another arguement. Yuna, what did you buy?" Rikku said lightly, trying to change the conversation. Yuna looked at the bag that marked Hollister on the bottom. She reached for it and took out a green shirt with the words in yellow saying Hollister and a yellow bird next to it. Rikku nodded as she smile.

Yuna looked over at Paine and rolled her eyes. She took her carton of foods and her belongings along with a pair of chopsticks into her room, closing the door. Rikku looked at Paine and Paine just continued eatting her dinner.

A few minutes past and Rikku finally entered the room. She saw Yuna sitting on her bed, her shirt in the bag that was placed on the ground. Yuna was under the covers, a book out in front of her. Her food was on her bedstand with the chopsticks in it. Rikku took a deep breathe and sat down on the edge of Yuna's bed.

Yuna looked up as she turned the page in her book. Rikku tilted her head and sighed. She waited a bit before speaking.

"Yunie, why are you doing this?" Rikku said softly knowing that Yuna couldn't possibly yell back at her if she used that tone of voice. Yuna held a weak smile.

"Because Rikku, I always promised myself when I got my heart broken the first time that I wouldn't just sit and sulk away. I broke that promise already and I don't want to. Plus, HE'S already moved on. It's about time that I do," Yuna said calmly. Rikku nodded slowly.

"But what if you fall in love with him? Didn't you tell me before that you would marry Tidus? Remember you told me that," Rikku said.

"I said a lot of stuff that don't happen. And that just happens to be another one of those stuff. Things don't work out the way you want it to Rikku. You just got to learn how to accept it and make the most of it," Yuna said diverting her attention to her book again.

Rikku nodded and sighed as she headed back across the room into her bed. Getting under the covers, Rikku fell asleep. Yuna waited before she put down her book and reached into her side drawer to pull out promise ring. She rubbed the engravings and shook her head. She knew that having this any longer would prevent her from moving on. She would wait until morning that she would return the ring. With returning the ring, she would be returning his love, their promise, their future. Most of her supported her but a little of her told her she would regret it. Yuna didn't want to come to that, but she needed to move on. It would help her in so many ways.

After finishing one more page, Yuna reached over to turn off t urn the ring and tomorrow for her first 'date' since Tidus. She was scared yet exicited.

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know. FINALLY YUNA'S moving on. I should hold a poll. Q: What should Yuna's decision be? A1: Return the ring and go on the date! A2: Keep the ring and sulk... AND GO! (: Yes, I know you're all glad for this update. Now review, review, review :D


	13. Promises Broken

**Author's Note:** I couldn't wait for you guys to answer the poll. Psh, so here's another update. I'm on spring break so this updates will come and come and never go!

Yuna woke up to the sound of her alarm. A piercing beeping noise filled the room and she reached over to hit the off button. She rolled over on her side to spot out the time, 10:07!

"I'm going to be late!" Yuna shrieked and she pushed the covers off of her and headed into her closet to find her outfit. Rikku heard the muffling and peeked over her pillow. She sighed softly as she closed her eyes and fell back into sleep.

Today was a Wednesday a rare Wednesday that none of the girls had school or work. It was a very rare Wednesday indeed since everyday they all seem to be going out to school or to work. After finding her appropriate clothing wear, Yuna rushed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Twenty-five minutes past and Yuna was out. She had to shortened her shower because she still had to put on her makeup and fix her hair. Dripping wet hair - Yuna managed to put it in a tower. Her robe was on and she quicked looked through her jewerly box for the appropriate assesories. After finding it she realized Rikku had left the room. Her bed wasn't made, but that wasn't new. Rikku usually didn't make her bed until one in the afternoon. Yuna searched through her various drawers and found her straightener and hair curler. Plugging it into the nearest outlet, Yuna rushed into the bathroom to put on her clothes.

Minutes and minutes past until Yuna was finally ready. She had on a light blue mini skirt with a faded green polo that buttoned down to her breast. Underneath she had on a cami that covered that part. She decided to wear a simple gold bracelet and a matching necklace. Her hair was carefully curled from the top to the bottom and for her footwear she decided to wear white flipflops. She missed dressing up like this. Ever since her and Tidus had decided to go their seperate ways - Yuna saw no reason in dressing up at all. Why should she when the only person she wants to impress isn't looking at her?

She took one last look into the small mirror that was in her room. She smiled at herself and nodded and she reached over to grab her bag. She put it over her shoulder and exited the room - only to be confronted by Rikku.Yuna was surprised to see her there, Rikku looked half mad and half sad.

"Yuna, I don't want you doing this," Rikku said in a firm voice.Yuna looked at Rikku and sighed as she tried to find the words to explain how's she feeling and why she's doing what she's doing.

"Rikku, if you were in my situation you would understand, but you're not. So you couldn't possibly understand what I'm feeling or what I'm going through and since no one is here to help guide me. I have to find a way to lift me up - I'm not going to just sulk around. I'm not that type of person," Yuna said strongly as she brushed past Rikku.

Rikku stood in awe, she stood there waiting to see if Yuna actually left. Then suddenly the turning of the doorknobs was heard and a quick open of the door and a quick closing of the door was made. Rikku shook her head and entered her room to fall back into the clutches of sleep.

Yuna made it to the front of the building just in time. Atleast she thought so as she looked around for a place to sit. She found a pillar to lean against since wearing a skirt would make sitting difficult unless if you wanted perverted guys looking up your skirt as they walked past you. Yuna began fiddling with her gold bracelet - she gotten to into it to notice Chad.

"Hey stranger," Chad said laughing. Yuna looked up surprised and smiled at him. Chad was wearing light blue jean baggy shorts with a plain brown shirt and brown vans. He had his hair spiked up today which made him look different in a good way. Instead of carrying a skateboard which Yuna was use to seeing, Chad was sitting on a bike. The bike had pegs in the front and the back. Around his neck he had a black strap that was connected to a photographer looking type of camera.

"Hi," Yuna said as she stood up straight and re-adjusted herself.

"Okay well, hop on," Chad said as he pointed to his back pegs, "just put your feet there and hold on tight." Yuna looked scared at first but she slowly approached the bike. Putting on her right foot than her first she put her hands on Chad's shoulder. "You might want to put your arms around me, tighter grip. You might fall off, don't want that happening." Chad said laughing. Yuna held a smile that Chad couldn't see and she bend down slighty to put her arms around him. She had a tight but soft grip, her cheek was touching his. She could smell his aftershave cream and she liked it. Chad nodded slightly and began pedaling.

The wind was so refreshing. It gave Yuna a new feeling to life - she never felt this way. The last time was when she met Tidus, but that was a long time ago. Yuna refused to think of him right now. She wouldn't allow herself to think of another boy when she was with Chad. After a long period of silence Yuna broke it.

"Where are we going?" Yuna whispered into Chad's ear. He swerved a little and he laughed. He was ticklish, Yuna liked that. Chad took a while to respond then he finally answered her.

"It's a surprise," Chad said as he finally pulled the bike to its brake. They were infront of a little blue and white house. "Wait right here. I need to get my keys," Chad said as he waited for Yuna to get off. He then walked his bike into the doorway. Yuna looked at the house and smiled. There was a garage and the landscape was small and cute. Pebbles made the pathway into the house. Flowers were scattered and planted everywhere - Yuna looked a little over to the right to see a small well running water. She smiled and then heard the garage door opening. Chad was already inside a small black bug, he put it into reverse and pulled to a halt infront of Yuna. She giggled slightly and entered the bug. After fastening seatbelts and adjusting mirrors, Chad began driving.

"This is your car?" Yuna said looking over at him. Chad smiled and nodded as he looked over at her supsiciously.

"Why? Am I not able to have one?" He said amazed.Yuna shook her head but Chad burst out laughing. "Cool it, I'm just messing. Actually this is my mom's. My room mate is using my car and he's out of state. So I'm stuck with my mom's car until he comes back," Chad said. Yuna nodded as she brought back up another topic.

"So where are you taking me?" Yuna said looking out the window. Chad suddenly remembered and he pulled the car to the side.

"Before we keep going put this blindfold on," Chad said reaching to the backseat to get out a black blindfold. Yuna looked at him suspiciously and Chad put his hands up in defense. "Yuna, I would never take advantage of you. Just trust me, if you don't have this blindfold on. It wouldn't make the surprise a great one," Chad said and Yuna finally gave him. She turned her head to the right so that Chad could put the blindfold around her. He tightened it but not too tight.

The journey continued and the emptiness in the car was filled with music. Chad had popped in a mixed CD, buttons were pushed and Chad began singing. For a boy that she thought couldn't sing - he actually could. She smiled as she continued listening to him.

"Ain't tryna rush into anything. Ain't tryna wear no wedding ring. I just wanna be cool. And no I'm not tryna get ahead. Ain't tryna get you in my bed. I just wanna be cool with you," Chad's voice filled the car and Yuna wanted so badly to just turn off the CD and just listen to him and only him, but fright took over and she didn't. The car pulled to a stop and so did the song and Chad's singing. Yuna kept her ears alert as she heard Chad leave the car and go around to open her door. He gently took ahold of her hair.

"Hold on okay? Now follow me," Chad said as he began walking slowly up a rocky path. Yuna would tighten her grip when she got scared and Chad would look back at her whenever she did this. After about five minutes of walking Chad stopped and Yuna followed. Chad let go of Yuna's hands and went around her to loosen the blindfold. Once the blindfold was off and Yuna's vision came back. Yuna stood in awe at what she saw.

Infront of her was a grand oaktree with a red and white checkered blanket laid along under it. Ontop was a brown weavened basket and plates and cups were already set. Yuna looked at Chad and smiled as she slowly approached the scenery. She went up to the oaktree and slowly touched it. She laid her cheek against the bark and closed her eyes. She had forgotten nature and she had forgotten about true beauty. School and work has taken away that feeling and it felt good to feel it again.

Suddenly a flash came out of nowhere and Yuna opened her eyes. Chad was there with the camera pointing at her. He smiled as he shrugged and Yuna began to laugh as she shook her head.

"Delete that! It's ugly!" Yuna said trying to reach over, stretching her arms across Chad's chest. They began to laugh as Chad raised his hand up in the sky with the camera in it. Yuna stretched even more, putting her left arm around his neck. She tried so hard to reach the camera as Chad's arm (without him noticing) went around Yuna's waist. Feeling very uncomfortable, yet Yuna was unable to pull away. She slowly stopped reaching for the camera and her glance fell to Chad's eye. Chad lowered his arm slowly and looked at Yuna. Yuna closed her eyes and put her lips ever so slightly together as Chad did the same. Their lips kissed and it tickled Yuna and she pulled back. She opened her eyes as she looked up at the tall dark guy looking down at her. He smiled reassuring her that it was okay what they did. She nodded as she cloesd her eyes and put her right hand to Chad's cheek - caressing it while they were kissing. Yuna felt uncomfortable yet this sudden urge to continue kissing him. It was weird, kissing someone who wasn't Tidus. After so long being use to Tidus' moves and manuevers - this was a first in which she couldn't read what her partner was about to. She had to admit it, she missed this feeling and she liked having it.

---

"Tidus? Whoa, it's been a while since I've seen you. What was the last time, eh? Last Saturday," Tidus was greeted by a familiar voice that belonged to his buddy Gippal. Tidus shook hands and gave a quick hug to Gippal as he entered his small condo.

"Nice seeing you Gippal. What's with the chips and the drinks out?" Tidus said pointing at the coffee table that had a few beer bottles and a bowl of chips that was half way filled with chips and a smaller bowl next to it filled with what looked like gucamole.

"I have guests over. Oh that's what I did. I called you over because I have a surprise for you," Gippal said as he took Tidus' arm over to the couch. He sat down and motioned Tidus to sit down next to him. Tidus followed the lead and looked over at Gippal.

"What's the surprise?" Tidus said reaching over to grab two unopened bottles of Heineken. Using one of them to twist the cap off, he put the unopened one back on the coffee table and took a sip of the opened one.

"I need to ask you something some what personal," Gippal paused and looked over at Tidus. Tidus nodded and Gippal knew he could continue. "Okay, are you and Yuna officially over?"

Tidus paused right before he was about to take a sip. He looked over at Gippal and nodded as he took another sip of the beer and swallowed it. Gippal nodded as he heard the feminine voices begin to talk about.

"Well, I want you to meet someone --" Gippal was able to finish as the two girls exited the bedroom. One was blonde that Tidus paid no attention to and the second one caught his eye.

Gippal and Tidus quickly stood up and the girls began to giggle. Gippal smiled as Tidus looked stunned.

"Ladies, this is Tidus," Gippal said introducing them. Tidus came back to reality as he shook hands with the blonde and looked at the brunette. She was wearing a navy blue haltertop with black booty-shorts. Her hair was brown and long, it ran down along her back. Her eyes were blue that held mystery. She smiled at Tidus.

Tidus couldn't let it go. This girl looked like Yuna.

"Hi, I'm Lenne." She held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Tidus." He shook her hand.

**Author's Note:** Short, I know. Hmms. Reviews. Those darn slow songs have me writing this way. XD okay. Moving on. NOTHING to keep me from writing here now. So don't worry.


	14. I Promise To Love You No More

**Author's Note:** Hm. Weekend - bored. Yeah, updates. I bet this makes your heart giggle with joy x3 Hahaha. Okay. This chapter is going to be interesting so don't worry. Continuing on ..

"Yunie, what time is it?" Rikku muttered while changing positions on the bed. Her muffled voice was probably what made hearing her difficult. After waiting two minutes Rikku sighed loudly and took the covers off of her and lifted her upper body weight by using her hands pressing against the bed. She looked over at Yuna's bed to find the blankets messed up but Yuna wasn't in it. She squinted to see the clock. Twelve o'clock, said the digital clock next to Yuna's bedstand. Rikku stared at the wall for a few seconds then it hit her.

Taking the covers off of her she rushed into the living room. Instead of finding Yuna behind the counter or on the couch, she found nothing. On the table, was a note in Yuna's handwriting. Rikku approached it and picked it up to read it.

'Rikku & Paine;

Sorry I just left but I had to go out and do something. Be back later, if I don't return in time for dinner.

Just start without me or leave the food in the microwave. Thanks .

Love - Yuna'

Rikku paused, she stared at the lampstands in the living room. Their were two; Rikku looked over at the further one at the other end of the couch. Walking to it, she looked at the frame. A thick black frame was covered with a light coat of dust. Picking up the frame, she brought it close to her mouth. She lightly blew on the dust that blew most of the dust out of the way. She put the frame back down and slowly shook her head.

The picture in the frame was a old picture of Yuna and Tidus on their one year anniversary. Tidus had his arms around Yuna's waist and Yuna had one arm on his arm and the other wrapped around his face that brought his face down next to hers. Their smiles were endless, they expressed happiness and love. Rikku smiled as she looked away.

"Oh god, please help get things back the way they're suppose to be."

---

"What's your favorite ice cream flavor?" Chad said at the counter of Ice Cream City. He had one hand in the pocket of his brown jeans and the other arm around Yuna's shoulder. Yuna scanned the menu bar and pointed at number five.

"My favorite is vanilla but I'm feeling strawberry," Yuna answered. Chad nodded as he took out a couple of bills and placed them on the counter.

"I'll have one small strawberry cone and a small chocolate one as well," Chad told the cashier. The cashier nodded as she pushed buttons on the register and looked at the bill, counting the right amount and handed the extra bills back to him. After collecting the right amount of change she handed it back to him and hurried into the back.

"Chad, I wanted to tell you I had an awesome time with you yesterday," Yuna said as she wrapped both arms around Chad's waist. Following her lead Chad wrapped his arms lightly around her shoulders.

"I'm glad because I did too, but we need to talk about what happened yesterday Yuna," Chad said as he looked down at Yuna. Yuna didn't show no emotion, she continued to lay her head on Chad's chest. Chad sighed as he saw the ice cream cones being brought by the cashier. He took one arm off of Yuna and reached out to grab the ice cream cones. "But we don't have to right now..." He finally said.

Yuna slowly looked up and smiled as she saw her ice cream cone. She politely took it from him and began licking on it. Galancing at a nearby clock she read the time she almost choked on her ice cream.

"My gosh is it really that time! I have to get going back to my apartment. I have class in like thirty minutes!" Yuna said as she almost ran out. Luckily, Chad was able to grab onto her.

"Well, I paid for your ice cream. The courtesy of your part is to let me walk you back," Chad said and Yuna smiled and nodded. Chad put his free arm on Yuna's shoulder and Yuna put her free arm around his waist.

They began to pass by buildings and shops. Laughing and talking and almost looking like a couple. However, they past this particular drugstore that caused what one would say catotrosphic.

Leaving the drugstore was a familiar blonde headed boy with spikes with a white nike shirt on and black basketball shorts. He turned their way and hadn't noticed anything until Yuna stopped in her tracks and stared at him.

"Yuna?" Tidus said as he looked at Chad and shook his head. "Moving on so fast I see," he said as Yuna kept quiet. She thought that he would run off because she could read him. Read him easily like an open book but he just stood there. Afraid to look him in the eye she heard a feminie laughter follow him out.

"Tidus, babe. They had these weird looking gums..." Lenne said as she came out laughing looking at a packet of gum. She paused as she saw Yuna looking at her.

Yuna looked at this girl with astonishment. If Yuna had grown out her hair and gotten blue contacts to go into her green eye she could look exactly like her. Lenne had on a short ruffled blue skirt with a white cami and black flipflops. Yuna had on a brown ruffled skirt that went down to her knees and a pink tanktop and her feet were wearing white flipflops. Both ladies were amazed and shocked at each other.

"I'm moving on fast? Look at yourself Tidus before you speak," Yuna said sharply as she looked him in the eye. "I never want to see you again Tidus. Come on Chad. I'm going to be late." She began walking with Chad following her because frankly Chad did not want to be left behind in this mess.

"That's fine with me! See if I can Yuna!" Tidus yelled over his shoulder.

---

After being walked to her place by Chad she hurried on up. She thought she didn't owe him an explanation and right now she didn't care if she appeared to be rude. She didn't care because right now the only person on her mind was the one person she didn't want on her mind.

She rushed into the bathroom and closed the door. Her back against the door she looked at the image she saw staring at the full length body mirror. She sank to the ground and began to cry. Sheding a waterfall in the bathroom. She couldn't believe this was happening. The one thing she never saw coming, she never prepared herself for this type of situation. The person she loved with all her heart was now officially gone.

Moments of crying Yuna had finally had enough. She decided to call her professors tomorrow and tell them she wasn't feeling good. Things in life that she thought were simple and easy to do have turned into one of the hardest tasks ever to do. Sleeping was her only escape, she could dream of the past and not worry about the present or the future. Putting on big sweats, she kept on her pink tanktop and tied her hair up in a bun. Eyes light red from the tears she's been crying. Her clock read 1 o'clock, if she was given the chance. She would have wanted to sleep her way to death. To escape the pain and the misery that has entered her life.

4 o'clock read the clock when Yuna had woken from her nap. Tired from no breakfast or lunch she decided to eat dinner before Rikku or Paine got home so she could avoid the explanation of her eyes. Putting on her fuzzy house slippers she left her room and entered the living room. Not expecting any visitors at all, just the house to herself she saw the one person she thought would last visit her.

Tidus had his hands together, looking down on the floor. He looked up as he heard the click of the closing door. Yuna stopped and stared at him. Even though she was mad at him there was nothing more she wanted to do but to hug him. She wanted so badly to be in HIS arms again. She wanted to smell HIS scent again. She wanted to be HIS again. Instead of that, she glared at him and entered the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing here Tidus? Did you want to cause more misery in my life? Well I'm sorry because my life is just about misery-full," Yuna said sharply as she opened a cabinet to take out a bowl.

"Yuna, I think we need to talk," Tidus said avoiding her statement. He got up off the couch and stood in the entrance and exit of the kitchen. Yuna glared at him and shook her head.

"Talk? Now you want to talk? What about today in the city when you said that? You had NO -UCKING right to say that -"

"Will you just shut up and listen to me first Yuna!" Tidus said yelling at her. Yuna looked at him and stood still. She nodded as she crossed her arms.

"I know what I said down near the store was inappropriate but I mean like the way I said it. Using those words, that was wrong of me, but I think the message I said was right. I don't apoligize for that," Tidus has strongly. Yuna's eyes got big as she pointed at him with one finger.

"You should apoligize for everything you did and said! What do you mean the message you said was right? How was I moving to fast? You already had a girl!" Yuna began to yell at she stood walking up to him. Looking him up in the eye. She looked up at him the same way when they had their first kiss, their first slow dance, their first everything. However, tonight was the first time she looked up at him in this emotional altitude.

"She's not my girlfriend! She's a girl I'm getting to know! I never had a girlfriend. They were ALL friends Yuna!" Tidus began to yell as he left the entrance way and stood near the hallway wall.

"Well, he's not my boyfriend either! He's a boy I'm getting to know Tidus. You had no reason to just assume like that!" Yuna said leaving the kitchen as she sat in the living couch. Sitting down she looked down at the floor and began to cry silently. She looked up at him. "Do you see these tears Tidus! These are the tears you've caused. Remember you told me, you never wanted to see me cry. Well look at me Tidus. Just look at me damnit! I'm crying you a river!" Yuna said as she looked up at him. His eyes close. Disbelieved she ran past him into her room. The door left open.

Feeling her presence past him and into her room. He slowly opened his eyes and peeked into her room. He found Yuna on the ground, next to her bed. Her head laid ontop, her eyes pooring tears of water. Tidus slowly walked in and kneeled next to her. He put his arms around her and his head next to her.

"Shhhh. Stop crying please," Tidus whispered into her ear.

Feeling his presence was enough to make her stop yet it had the same power to make her keep crying. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't take this anymore. She lifted her head up and looked at Tidus. He took lifted his head and they stared at each other.

Tidus quickly leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Yuna knew this was wrong yet she couldn't stop herself from going along with it. She had missed this feeling for so long. She had missed his lips on hers, their tongues intertwining. Their souls meeting and his hands on her. She had missed it all. She missed HIM the most. After what seemed too short for her he pulled away.

Their foreheads touching each other. Their eyes both closed and their breathings heavy.

"I can't do this anymore Tidus. I can't let myself be hurt by you anymore..." Yuna said. Tidus must not have been paying attention as he began to kiss her cheek and go down her neck. She missed this so much but she knew she had to do it. She took one of his hands and placed something in it. Tidus stopped as he felt the familiar figure. Pulling away he looked down at the thing she handed him.

In his hand was a ring. A promise ring that had engravings on it. He remembered what the gravings said. 'I promise to love you forever.' He looked up at her and shook his head. Tidus began to get up.

"Wait Tidus listen to me! Please! I have to explain." Yuna tried to reach out to him but Tidus pushed her away.

"This ring," Tidus said showing her, "explains it all..."

Yuna closed her eyes as she heard him leave her room and soon leave her place. She knew once the door was closed that, that door represented their relationship. They both had just suddenly closed the door on their relationship.

**Author's Note:** Everything just happens. I was motivated and in the mood to do a little arguement. I added that kiss in because I missed them KISSING 3 I know. I'm cheesy. Deal. Read. Review. Yay!


	15. Concidence

**A/N: **I'm updating too much but whatever. I'll try and make THIS CHAPTER a rather long one and with alot of details. Okay, I've been slacking off. I'm sorry okay? Thanks for the review. Thank you Eureka07 for the story suggestion -smiles- Rikku's Twin; thanks for continuing to read and review. Even though reviews did come slow you stuck with this story. And thanks to all those who are still reading this. Goodness, you are what keeps me going. More reviews, the more this energizing bunny will keep going!

Sleep didn't come easy to Yuna for the past three days. Sleep was her only exit to escape this crazy world that always brought her to tears at the end of the day, but now sleeping is something hard. Something she thought could bring her peace brings her nightmares and leaves her awake at night crying. The dreams that fill her head at night only bring back more pain. Pain that she didn't need because she's already drowning in it. All her dreams seem to revolve around the one person that she thought would have never caused this pain. The slightest thought brings her to tears or well it use to. The official breakup has caused Yuna to act and see her life differently. Things she once enjoyed doing have suddenly become boring and useless to her. Her world has been turned upside and in a record time. One day. Who would have thought that one day, one misunderstanding could have brought this much pain to someone who didn't ask for it.

"Yunie wake up!" A sudden pull on her arm brought Yuna out of pain and into a another world of pain. Bright light blanketed her eyes as she slowly squinted seeing Rikku looking down at her, tugging on her arm lightly yet firmly. Using her other free arm, Yuna was able to rub her eyes as she galance over at her clock to read the time. Eleven o'clock, who would have thought time flew by fast when it didn't seem that way.

"Okay, okay. I'm up, stop tugging!" Yuna said raising her voice as she pulled her arm away and sat up. Reaching over on her bedstand to grab a scrunchie to tie up her hair in a high bun. "Now what is it that you want?" Yuna said sighing as she had to squint to look at Rikku because the blinds were up revealing bright light that she hadn't been exposed to in a long time.

"Me and Paine are sick and tired of you sitting around and wallow in your tears. So we're bringing you out in the town and this is a demand. NOT AN OFFER!" Rikku said firmly. Yuna shook her head as she pulled the covers close to her. Rikku pulled them away and threw them off the bed. Revealing Yuna's feet and legs, she was wearing shorts. "Paine! I told you!" Rikku yelled turning around to face the door.

The door was pushed open by Paine. Paine was dress in her infamous boots that made the clicking noise against their hardwood floor. Paine stood near Yuna's bed with her arms crossed. She looked down at Yuna.

"Leave her here then. If she wants to mope about the past then let her," Paine turned around and stood still, "but I remember the old Yuna who told us she would never cry over some boy. I remember that Yuna, the independent one. The one who was strong both inside and out. If that Yuna isn't here then I don't want to be anywhere near the new Yuna. The Yuna who cries over boys and who mopes because her life is full of bull----. Leave her Rikku, if she wants to cry over herself - let her. That'll show her how much that's helping her because it's not." Paine nodded as she slowly began to leave the room. Click by click by click.

"Wait," Yuna reached out her hand. She paused as she looked down at her bed and back up at Paine's back. "How much time do I have to get ready?"

--

"Tidus! Babe how do you get this to open?" Lenne yelled from the kitchen.

Tidus, no one ever listened to his side of the story. It may seem like he's doing fine with the recovering of his past relationship, but no one knows what it's like to be in his shoes. After the breakup, the little person in the back of his head kept telling him to go back to Yuna, but somehow he was maybe to shut it up. Because he knows for sure that there's no chance for him and Yuna again. Whatever hope he had died when Yuna gave him back the promise ring. The ring he gave to her because he loved her. He thought that because he gave back the ring, he's suppose to lose everything he's once felt for her, but yet he hasn't. Everything he's felt for her hasn't disappear but only grew. He hadn't seen Yuna for three days and while there were actually months in which he couldn't see her. The past few days have treated him like hell, but maybe having Lenne around for him would ease the pain. Atleast, that's what he thought.

"Hold on Lenne!" Tidus yelled from his bathroom. Tidus had to freshen up for the day. The radio having been turned up. Phase one was done which was washing his face now Phase 2 was on which was brushing his teeth. Scrubbing each tooth, each side the radio had put on a new song. A song he never heard but yet the lyrics appealed to him. They went something along the lines of this:

It's too late now, still I've got something to say…  
Girl I'm sorry that I treated you that way  
Time has gone now, and the moment has passed…  
When I had the chance to try and make us last  
All alone now, and it's no one's fault by mine…   
Couldn't see the truth, I had those blinded eyes  
You have moved on, still I don't give a damn…  
Gotta get this off my chest while I can

Every single hour,  
Of every single day, I  
Miss you more and more,   
Don't know what to say,  
I Know I closed the door,  
You're gone and on your way  
But now, I need you, I need you…

Wanna take it back to the day when we first met,  
If I could, I'd start all over again…  
Our love is My Regret

The song faded and so did Tidus' train of thought. Rushing him back to life with Lenne. He spit the remainder liquid into the sink and ran the water. He gogglered and spit it back and washed the residue down the drain. After drying his face he headed into the kitchen to find Lenne looking through the drawers in the kitchen to find a can opener.

"Goodness Babe! Do you not have something that opens a can?" Lenne said looking through utensils. Tidus sighed as he peered on the counter and chuckled lightly as he picked an object up and approached Lenne. He hung it infront of her face.

"Lenne, this is a can opener," Tidus teased as he dangled the opener in her face. Lenne laughed as she grabbed it and kissed Tidus on the cheek. He smiled at her and left the kitchen to retrieve his housephone which was somewhere among the couch. He picked it up and pressed some buttons and put the phone next to his ear. He waited for the ringing to stop and a familiar voice to say "hi."

"Hey what's up?" Tidus said scratching the back of his head as he began to walk slowly around the living room. The voice took a while to answer as a series of noises were heard.

"Tidus? Aye. What's up man?" The voice of Gippal was on the other end of the line.

"Nothing. Do you have plans today?" Tidus asked as he entered the kitchen to watch Lenne prepare breakfast for herself.

"Um. Why are you asking?" Gippal said avoiding the question.

"Because Lenne has things to do today and I quit my last job so I really have nothing to do," he paused then continued, "besides job hunting which I don't want to do today. I was thinking we should hang. Like those good old highschool days." Tidus said chuckling lightly.

A long pause came before Gippal answered.

"Um. Yeah, sure. We could hang today. Hahaha, I remember those high school days. That prank we pulled on Mr. Greene with the dead frog," Gippal began to laugh,"yup. Those were the good old days."

"For reals. So do you want me to drop by your place in like thirty minutes? Bring your skateboard or bike. Whatever fits you because I really want to take up my skateboarding hobby. The one I dropped like 2 years ago," Tidus began to laugh.

"Yeah all right. I'll see what I have lying around my place. See you in a few," Gippal said as his goodbye greeting. They both went click and the line was dead. Tidus put the phone down on the counter and wrapped his arms around Lenne.

"I'll see you later tonight okay, Lenne? I'm going to hang with Gippal," Tidus said kissing Lenne's check. Lenne nodded as she smiled as she pulled away from his grip to go and get her soup in the microwave.

--

"Thanks for getting me out of my bed. I love you gals," Yuna said putting her arms around Paine and Rikku's shoulders. Walking down the city streets, YRP were going out together for the first time in a long time. Yuna had on a pair of lightblue jeans with a lavender tanktop and white flipflops. Around her neck was necklace with heart as a chain. On the hand that was around Rikku's side was Yuna's white purse. She had her hair down and in blew in the direction of the wind. Rikku who was standing on the left side of Yuna had on tan capris and a yellow cami top. She was wearing white D.C.s and a white puka necklace. She had tied up her hair in a high ponytail. Paine wasn't wearing her normal attire because Yuna and Rikku wouldn't allow it. Paine had on dark blue jeans with a black tanktop and black shoes.

"Of course Yunie! We couldn't possibly let you sulk in your sadness!" Rikku said with joy as she hugged Yuna. Yuna took her arm off of Paine and hugged Rikku back. Paine rolled her eyes as she began to lead the way. They past a new ice cream shop and that caught Rikku's eyes.

"Hold on Paine! Let's go and get some ice cream! I'm starving!" Rikku said as she rushed in. Yuna looked at Paine and shrugged as she followed Rikku inside. Paine sighed as she followed them in. "Ooooh! Look they have Chocolate Banana. I want to try it!" Rikku said as she headed to the cashier and got her ice cream. Yuna looked at Paine and smiled.

"As long as we're here. Might as well get something," Yuna said light-heartedly as she went up to the cash register as well. She hand her the money along with her order. "Can I have a small double chocolate vanilla cup?"

Paine shook her head as she found herself going up to the cashier and handing her money just like Rikku and Yuna. She scanned the menu and shrugged. "One vanilla cone."

After recieving their orders, YRP sat down in a table booth. Yuna and Rikku sat together on one side and Paine sat by herself on the other side of the table. They began to eat their ice cream until Rikku shrieked.

"Gippppaaaaallllllll!" Rikku shrieked as she got out of the booth and ran to him. Doing this caused many people to look and them and whisper. Rikku ran to hug him, putting her arms around him and his around her. After pulling away she lightly but firmly pushed him.

He was had a dramatic reaction as he took a step back. Taken aback he looked at her and cocked his head. He looked confused at her.

"What was that for?" He asked innocently.

"That's for not keeping in touch with me," Rikku said angrily. Gippal smiled sly as he stepped up to her and put his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me," He said as he kissed her on the cheek. Rikku giggled slightly as she nodded kissing him back. Pulling away from his touch she took ahold of his hand to lead him to YRP's table. Gippal slowly followed but called back outside. "Come on Tidus! Gees! I didn't know I beat you that bad!"

Yuna frozed as she heard that familiar name. She looked up hoping that maybe Gippal was referring to another Tidus. A different Tidus. I mean, Tidus could have been a common name nowadays.

In came huffing in puffing in another pair of darkblue basketball shorts and black D.C.s and a black element shirt was the same Tidus with blonde spiked hair. He pointed at Gippal and started laughing.

"You only beat me because you had a fifteen seconds head start," Tidus said picking up his skateboard. Paine watched Tidus enter as Rikku looked at Yuna and shrugged.

"I didn't know they were coming," Rikku mouthed to Yuna. Yuna looked at Paine and Paine looked at Yuna. Paine nodded as she got up and Yuna followd her.

"Well, Gippal me, Rikku and Yuna have to get on our way. Nice seeing you guys again," Paine said taking ahold of Rikku's hand and began to walk. Tidus's glanced at Yuna once he heard her name. For a good two seconds, they exchanged looks.

Yuna looked at Tidus, he seemed different. Not the same Tidus she had grown to love. In some odd way he changed and not just by his appearance but she felt something different about him and just maybe this different thing will help her get over him.

Tidus studied Yuna. He missed her. He had to admit. If given the chance he would have hugged her. He missed her. She seemed the same to him. Even though she looked like Lenne, they were still different. There was something in Yuna that made him realized he'll always have feelings for her.

Yuna finally looked away and at the window. She could still feel Tidus' eyes on her. Even though she liked that he was looking at her. She still felt weird, she felt uncomfortable.

"Wait, Rikku before you leave," Gippal's grip on her didn't let go. "I'm having a small gathering on Friday. This coming Friday. Bring your friends. Bring whoever. But make sure you bring yourself." Gippal smiled. Rikku smiled as she nodded. He let go of her and YRP left the ice cream parlor.

--

"Yunie! I'm so sorry, if I had known that Gippal was going to show up with Tidus we would have already been out. I'm so sorry and we don't have to go to Gippal's party because you're not over Ti-" Rikku was interrupted by Yuna.

"Rikku, don't apoligize. When I saw Tidus I felt something different about him. Something's changed about him and that thing that changed him was the thing that attracted me to him, but since. He's changed," Yuna paused looking up at the sky hoping that somehow the words would fall down and help her,"I'm over him. I think." She stopped and looked at Paine. "We can go to that party on Friday. I'm over him. So there's no reason NOT to go."

Rikku looked stunned at what Yuna just said. Paine nodded as she looked at Yuna.

"So we have a gathering to go on Friday. I think we need outfits. So lets go!" Yuna said as she led the way. Paine and Rikku began to walk slow behind Yuna. Rikku waited until Yuna was a good distance infront of them.

"Do you think she's over Tidus?" Rikku whispered.

"I'm not sure she is, but if she is. It's our duty to put them back together," Paine paused, "I regret telling her what I told her." Rikku looked at her.

"What did you tell her?" Rikku questioned. Paine paused before answering.

"I told her that if she wanted to marry Tidus she would have to test the waters first," Paine said. Astonished by Paine, Rikku pinched her. Paine's eyes grew big at Rikku. "What was that for?"

"You. It's your fault they broke up. Ugh, Paine! How could you?"

"I was only trying to help her, but I guess it didn't work. I didn't do that much damage did I?"

"Paine, you must be kidding me. You've done such a wreck it's going to be major repairments."

"Well, this Friday we'll get them to talk. Maybe that'll help right?" Paine asked.

"I don't know. Didn't Yuna tell us Tidus had a girl named Lenne? She might come," Rikku said biting her lip.

"We'll just have to make other plans for her. Like plans to a salon or a spa or something," Paine paused, "aha! I got it. Don't worry I'll make sure Lenne won't show up Friday. I have the perfect plan. Lead that up to me, you'll just figure out how we're going to have to get them alone." Rikku nodded.

"Paine! Rikku! Hurry up!" Yuna yelled. Paine and Rikku hurried to catch up with Yuna.

**A/N:** Better chapter. It gives more details. Okay, until the next one. R&R.


	16. Preparation

**A/N:** Ohmygosh OO I wonder if anyone is still reading this FF? I'm so sorry for the LONGGGGGGGG delay ;; I was meaning to write/update but then I got caught up in the hype of getting ready for school. Then...I got busy because of school in general. My grades were falling and I was seriously thinking of dropping out of the I.B. program ( But I managed to change that. Anyways, I'm back and that's all that matters! On with the story; thank you to all my loyal readers! You all get a cookie! -

It was almost midnight; Rikku had fallen asleep on the couch and Paine was seated at the dinner table reading a book. It was dead silent, not a noise was made except the turning of pages made by Paine. Rikku had on cartoon animal pajamas and her hair tied up in a messy bun. Rikku was wearing dark red basketball shorts and a black tanktop. The silence was broken, when keys were being inserted into the key hole and the knob was turned.

"Phew! I thought I'd never get home," Yuna said enthusiatically. She was wearing black heels, black slacks with a matching black blazer and a white tanktop underneath. She had on a beaded necklace and matching bracelets. In her hands were tons of shopping bags. "I didn't realize it was getting late until it was annouced the mall was closing. I was going to come straight home but I got hungry so I stopped by a fast food resturant and ate," Yuna said her voice changing into a tired sound. She dropped her shopping bags, she slipped off her heels.

"You could have phoned," Paine said looking up from her book. "It wouldn't have hurt. You had me and Rikku a little worried." Paine said in a monotone voice. She turned the page and glanced at the bags. "Did you suddenly realize you needed a wardrobe change?" Yuna looked at Paine with a confused look then back down at the shopping bags.

"Oh," Yuna said putting her hands behind her back. "Actually I decided I needed some new clothes for Gippal's party. Plus, while I was there I figured since I knew yours and Rikku's sizes. I'd might as well pick out a few outfits for you guys to wear!" Yuna said cheerfully. She looked over at the couch and Rikku was still sleeping. Rushing over she kneeled down by Rikku and tapped her. "Rikku! Rikku!"

Rikku felt someone tapping her lightly. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Yuna looking at her. Forgetting the fact that she had woken her up, Rikku got up and hugged Yuna tightly. She began to cry tears of joy.

"Oh my gosh Yuna! We thought you got raped or something! Thank goodness your home!" Rikku said wiping away her tears. Yuna looked at her and laughed uneasily. She smiled softly and nodded.

"Sorry, I guess I could have phoned. However, I got outfits for us!" Yuna said pointing at the pile of shopping bags located near the open door. Paine shook her head, got up and closed and locked the door. Returning to her book, she watched as Rikku and Yuna picked up their bags and ran into their room to try them on. The remaining bags were for Paine. She looked over at the bags then back at Rikku and Yuna's door room. Getting out of her seat, she picked up the bags and placed them in her room. After, she continued on with her novel.

It was now one o'clock in the morning, Yuna had fallen asleep about ten minutes ago. As tired as Rikku was she knew she had to talk to Paine about Gippal's party which was less than one day away now. Slowly coming out of her and Yuna's room, she quietly closed the door and found Paine still reading.

"Geesh," Rikku said yawning, "still reading?" Paine looked up from book and raised an eyebrow.

"Like I have anything better to do," she said sternly as she looked at the closed door. "Is Yuna finally asleep?" Rikku nodded as she took a seat at the dinner table. She laid her head down and yawned again.

"So whats the plan for Gippal's party?" Rikku managed to say. Paine paused and placed her book face down.

"There is no plan," Paine said after the minutes of silence. Rikku picked up her head and gaped.

"Paine! That was your job! You said you had everything planned out for Yuna and Tidus to be alone!" Rikku said raising her voice. "They can't be alone if that stupid girl Lenne is there!" Paine picked up her book and looked at Rikku.

"Don't worry I'd figure we can distract her long enough for Yuna and Tidus to talk everything out," Paine said calmly. "I mean how long can it take for them to realize they miss each other? We can distract Lenne for 30 minutes. By 30 minutes, Tidus and Yuna will have made up and be together.."

"I hope so," Rikku said sadly, "Yuna and Tidus belong together. Why can't they see that?" Rikku pushed back her chair and headed back into her and Yuna's room. "I'm going to bed." Rikku said softly as she opened the door to her room and closed it.

Paine waited in silence for a couple of minutes. She got up from her seat and went into the kitchen. Leaning down, she searched the bottom cupboards until she found what she was looking for.

"Aha, this should 'distract' Lenne," Paine said softly as she pulled out a bottle of Vodka. "I'd hate to resort to this but I caused Yuna and Tuna's breakup. Desperate times call for desperate measures..." Paine said as she took the bottle and her book off the table. Turning off the kitchen and living room lights, she headed into her room to hit the sacks.

The next day started off so quick. Yuna had woke up at nine o'clock and had woken up Paine and Rikku too. She told them she had scheduled for a manicure treatmen at ten. As they were getting ready to leave, Rikku paused as she put on her scarf.

((Current season is winter, so yeah -))

"Yuna you're not just doing all this-"

"Doing what?" Yuna said breaking off Rikku's sentence.

"I mean the extreme shopping and the manicure treatment. I glanced at the reciept that fell out of your bag, you spent a lot on your clothes. Not to mention both mine and Paine's..."

"Well," Yuna said turning around after looking at her outfit in the body mirror. "I figured since I'm over Tidus. I might as well start off my new life with new clothes, a new feeling, a new everything." She smiled at Rikku and adjusted her scarf. "Com'on.. we're going to be late."

Yuna opened the door and entered the living room. She put on her warm furry boots and her beanie. Yuna was wearing blue booted jeans, a cacky colored Parka with a darker brown tanktop underneath, a matching darkbrown beanie and cacky colored furry boots. Rikku followed Yuna wearing loose blue jeans that faded here and there, a navy blue hoodie and a green scarf.

"Paine com'on! It'll take us twenty minutes to walk there!" Yuna called out. Paine opened her door and entered the living room. Wearing a pair of black and red track pants and jacket. She came out with her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"Okay okay, I'm here. Can we just go and get this over with?" Paine said. Yuna nodded and they both followed Yuna out. Once downstairs, Yuna paused and sighed.

"Wait, I got to go get my purse. I'll be back, it'll be fast." Yuna remarked as she hurried on upstairs. Paine and Rikku were alone again and Rikku looked at Paine curiously.

"You sure you got everything planned for tomorrow? Is there anything I can do?" Rikku asked eagerly. Paine held a smirk and nodded her head.

"Yeah, set up a plan to get Tidus and Yuna together. I got Lenne covered, don't worry about that," Paine said leaning against the wall. She lifted her eyebrow as Yuna came back. Rikku turned around and smiled.

"Okay! Let's go!" Yuna said and they headed for the salon.

**A/N: **Okay, sorry. Next chapter will be more detailed of course! R&R if you have a kind heart.


	17. Beginning Of A Not So Promising Night

**A/N:** I doubt anyone is reading this anymore. I'm just going to finish up the story just to get it over with! Kekeke, on with the story!

_P.S._ Happy late Thanksgiving everyone!

"Yuna, go to sleep already," Rikku murmured under her blanket. "You'll need your rest for Gippal's party tomorrow."

It was two o'clock in the morning. Yuna was seated at her desk with the lamp on. She was finishing an essay she had totally forgot about; it was due tomorrow. Procrastination had never been apart of Yuna's life, but the last few days were hectic for her that the thought of her essay completely slipped her mind. Thank goodness she was cleaning her room and happened to pick up her text books which reminded her of her essay or else she would have been screwed.

"I'm can't," Yuna said sternly as she put the end of the cap in her mouth and bit on it, "I have to finish this essay and Gippal's party can wait."

'Ugh! Why can't I remember anything?!' Yuna thought to herself as she opened up her literature text book and began to look for the story she was writing about. Finding the page, she glanced back at the digital clock near her bedstand. 'Okay at three o'clock I'll be done," Yuna told herself. She looked down at her textbook and began reading.

---

Beeeeeep! Beeeeeeep! Yuna's alarm clock went off. Somehow throughout the night, Yuna had made her way to her bed. Her textbook laid on top of her stomach and her paper still on the table. She slowly reached over to turn off her alarm. She raised herself enough to look at the time. '10:36 AM' revealed her clock. Yuna jumped out of bed.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late!" Yuna shrieked as she ran into her closet to pick out the cleanest pair of sweats she had with a matching jacket. She rushed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Five minutes later, Yuna comes running out her hair dripping uncombed. Reaching on her drawer, she brushed her hair fast. Running back into her closet to grab her bookbag. She stuffed in her papers, folders, pencils and pens. Looking on her bedstand, she put on her small heart necklace and reached for a clean pair of socks. Putting them on, she picked up her literature textbook and positioned her bookbag on herself. Slipping on some sneakers near the entrance, she rushed out. She had to make up for lost time by speeding walking.

After finally reaching campus, Yuna ran through the hallways to her appropriate class. Just as she was about to enter, students were leaving. She was to preoccupied in what was happening to realize Chad leaving the room as well. Making her way through she found her professor erasing the chalkboard.

"Profesor," Yuna said biting her lip, "I'm sorry I'm late-"

"Don't be sorry Yuna. This is not like elementary, junior high and highschool. You're not required to be here," he said as he turned around and smirked at her. He was an old folk, going almost bald with a few white hairs left. He was wearing a pink faded polo long-sleeve with brown slacks. Adjusting his glasses he looked at her and nodded.

"I know but," she paused as she pulled out her essay, "may I turn this in?" A bit surprised at the essay given at her he shrugged.

"The deadline was after class and you came a minute after," he stopped and saw the worried look on her face then suddenly smiled, "but I'll take it." Yuna acknowledged his kindess by a smile. They exchanged goodbyes and thankyous. Leaving the classroom, she saw Chad leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Well well," Chad said as he chuckled slightly, "nice to see you decided to show up." Yuna raised an eyebrow and began walking. "Yuna, you have any plans today?" Chad asked as he hurried up to walk behind her.

"No-" She paused and nodded her head, "I actually do; a party." She sensed that Chad was bummed out. "But I do need a date. You know any charming fellow that would love to go and escort me to a party tonight?" With that Chad rushed out infront of her and bowed down slightly before her.

"Madam Yuna, you have just found yourself a date," Chad said in a french accent. Yuna giggled as they both walked out of campus.

---

Rikku wore a short, light dress that was green and pink; white leggings covered her legs.. The straps, you had to tie manually. Her hair in cute, messy pigtail buns. Around her neck was a white puka-necklace and for her feet, she wore pink flip-flops. Picking up Yuna's white Hollister jacket she saw Paine seated at the table.

"My my, won't you be cold today?" Paine said as she looked at Rikku's attire. Rikku stuck her tongue out and moved so she could see what Paine was wearing. Dark blue tight jeans and flats for her shoes. She had on a black jacket that was zipped up, which prevented Rikku from seeing her top. Rikku was about to say something when she heard her room door open, she turned around.

"Yunie! You look so prettttttttttty!" Rikku shrieked as Yuna entered the living room from her and Rikku's room. Yuna entered with a black strap-less dress that had white polka-dots all over. She had on a pearled necklace and a pearled bracelet. Her hair was in loose curls and a white ribbon clip was inserted into her hair. Her legs showed off perfectly with her black heels. Paine was leaning against the wall and a smirk was on her face.

"Isn't that a little fancy for just a get-together party?" Paine asked. Yuna looked at her and turned away quickly, blushing hard.

"I have plans afterward-"

"Who do you have plans with?!" Rikku interrupted Yuna. Looking surprise, Yuna was about to respond when a knock was heard on the door. Paine and Rikku exchanged glances as Yuna approached the door and opened it.

Standing in the door way was a fine young gentlemen in dark blue faded baggy jeans, a dress shirt and a black blazer. On his feet were new kicks that matched the color scheme he was going for. He forgot to say hi because of the jaw-dropper standing infront of him. A few moments of silence past and it was broken.

"Chad? You okay?" Yuna asked surprised and Chad shook his head and smiled.

"No, you look gorgeous by the way. Com'on lets get this party over with and we can get started on some real fun," Chad stated as he looked at Yuna's bare shoulders. "Go grab a shawl or something, it's going to be cold."

Yuna nodded and turned around to see Rikku's jaw dropped and Paine not even paying attention. "Oh before we go, Chad meet my cousin Rikku and our good friend Paine," Yuna said pointing them out. Chad nodded and smiled at them. "I'll be right back Chad, my shawl is in my room." Chad took a step in and Yuna headed into her room with Rikku tagging along. Yuna didn't notice Rikku following her, she picked up her shawl that was laid across her bed turned around and was face to face with Rikku.

"Yunie! Are you sure you're allowed to bring a date?" Rikku asked. Yuna's eyes got bigger and she nodded her head slowly.

"I'm pretty sure I am. I'm not obligated to being single for the rest of my life. I have my life to live and just because the life I thought I had didn't turn out so well. Doesn't mean I have to stop living, it just means I have to find another life..." Yuna said softly while smiling. Rikku nodded and opened the door and they both headed out to the living room.

"Oh so you think you're better at it then, eh?" Paine said calmly. Chad was in a fighting stance position with a smirk on his face.

"I don't think-I know! Name the time and place!" Chad firmly said and Paine let out a laugh. She didn't even look up at Chad, her gaze went to Rikku and Yuna. Getting out of her chair, she headed out the door.

"Com'on, let's get this over with."

Rikku quickly followed after her, rushing with her messy pigtail buns. Yuna smiled softly and looked at Chad. He let out his arm for her to grab ahold of and together just for this night, they were to be inseperable. With her shawl on her shoulder and their arms locked. It was to be a memorable night.

----

The taxi they took came to a regular-sized house, not much cars were parked outside of it. They were early, about three hours early. Getting out of the taxi, Paine fixed her jacket and looked at the house.

"Why are we early anyway?"

"Does it matter? Com'on, let's go!" Rikku said excited as she hurried to the door and knocked on it. Yuna and Chad followed behind, laughing and giggling, arms still locked. Gippal answered the door, he was wearing a light blue dress shirt and matching baggy faded jeans. Hair spiked, he was surprised at their arrival.

"You guys are early, like about.. three hours early," Gippal said with one of his hand behind his head, "bet you couldn't stay away from me right, Rikku?" Gippal joked as he pulled Rikku to him and hugged her. Rikku hugged back and began to blush, Paine walked past them because she never really fonded cold weather. Gippal's eyes got big as he saw Yuna walk up with her arm around some guy.

"Gippal, meet my Ch- I mean Chad," Yuna said giggling. Gippal nodded and smiled as he moved so they could enter. Gippal bent down to whisper into Rikku's ear.

"Whose that guy?" Rikku shook at first from his breathe and voice going into her ear.

"Apparently her new boyfriend," Rikku said on her tip-toes into Gippal's ear. Gippal closed the door to the cold air. Him and Rikku finally released their brace from each other.

"Well, we're still getting everything together. The drinks, foods and music; so just sit back and relax," Gippal stated as he headed back down a hallway into a room. He took out his cellphone and pressed pound then the number one.

"Tidus, where are you?" Muffled noises were heard and the sound of the radio decreased down.

"Um.. I'm coming up on West Charleston. I'll be there in about ten minutes." Gippal paused and gulped.

"Take your time, there's no need to rush.."

"Gippal what are you talking about? You called me like 5 minutes ago telling me to hurry. Now you're telling me to slow down.."

"What does Gippal want this time, Tidus boo?" Lenne's voice was heard in the background.

"Trust me Tidus. When you arrive here, you'll see what I meant.." Gippal said sternly.

**A/N**: Quick update. Erm, sort of rushed with this chapter. The follow-up will probably be on tomorrow, I hope. My hands are cold so sorry for the mis-spelled words and grammar. My apoligies. Anywhos, R&R if you want, I'd really appreciate it.


	18. Mistletoe Memories

**A/N:** Okay, I'm going to aim to make this chapter the most best out of them ALL. Wish me luck and I hope you all enjoy! I'm so happy I still have my loyal readers reading and reviewing. Bless your soul, lol. Good karma will be rewarded to you... soon.

"What happened Tidus?" Lenne asked leaning back into the passenger seat. She had on long jeans, cacky colored Uggs, a scarf, and a wooly type of jacket. Her hat was laid across her lap and her eyes closed as she listened to christmas carols being played on the radio. The ticking of the signal was shortly heard and the car made a left turn and the ticking stopped.

"I don't know Lenne, babe. Gippal was acting strange," Tidus paused and caught himself laughing, "though there never is a moment when he's not, am I right?" Tidus looked over at Lenne and smiled.

"Let's just get home Tidus. I want to shower real quick, the weather changed so drastically..." Lenne said sternly as she began to fall asleep. Tidus focused on the ride and thought about Christmas two years ago. He remembers its like yesterday, the Christmas time two years ago was the first time him and Yuna exchanged 'I love yous.'

_"Do you love her?" Gippal asked laying down on the couch as he waited for Tidus to put on his jacket. _

_"Of course, I love her..." Tidus said softly as he zipped up his jacket. Tonight would be the first Christmas him and Yuna would be spending together and they were actually together as a couple. It was a special time not only for him, but for Yuna. He knew she loved Christmas, not for the presents, but for the warm tingling feeling when family and friends gather together and just care about each other._

_"Then tell her tonight..." Gippal said getting up from the couch and adjusting his pants a bit. Tidus looked at Gippal and sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Gippal laughed, "Butterflies?"_

_"Sort of, I don't want to bring it upon her and put her in a position where she feels obligated to say it." Tidus shook his head and smiled, "Com'on let's just go. I hate to keep them all waiting.." Gippal nodded and they both left and headed to the Christmas Party being held at Nooj's house._

_Tidus and Gippal were probably the last guests to arrive. The house was filled with warmth and laughter and people and friends. Set off to the left side of the living room was a pretty-decent Christmas tree decorated from top to bottom, there was not a spot that was not touched with decorations. The right side had a fire going that kept the house warm, along with the heater turned on. Christmas presents were flooded under the Christmas tree. Little kids were running about, having fun. Paine, Baralai and Nooj were spotted in the kitchen talking along with a bunch of other people. Rikku was following the kids laughing with them. When they ran into the living room, she paused and saw Gippal looking at her. He laughed and she blushed pink in .5 seconds._

_"Hey, ain't it Cid's girl.." Gippal joked as he approached Rikku and gave her a quick hug. Rikku ran after the kids embarrassed. Tidus had just finished hanging his and Gippal's coat along with closing the door when Yuna came running into the living room._

_"Tidus.." Yuna spoke in a soft voice. Tidus turned around, him and Yuna exchaned smiles and she ran into his arms. Her head rested against his chest and his chin went on top of her head. "I missed you." They stood there for about two minutes, locked in each other's embrace._

_The events of the night past really quickly, the dinner, the talking, the games. Most of the children went home along with some of the other people. Rikku was asleep on the couch. Paine, Baralai and Gippal were still in the kitchen having a casual conversation while drinking a little bit here and a little bit there. Nooj was spotted cleaning up the dinner table and washing the dishes while still participating in the conversation. Yuna and Tidus had gone upstairs into one of the guest rooms. Tidus was laying on the bed, relaxing._

_"I had never eatten so much in my life," Tidus joked. Not hearing a response, he watched Yuna standing infront of the balcony door. She gazed at the scenery and was too deep into her thoughts she didn't notice Tidus coming up from behind her. He slipped his left arm around her waist and his other hand on the door knob of the balcony. He turned the knob and pushed open the door. Cold air filled the room quickly, they stood in the middle of the balcony and the room. _

_"Christmas is so wonderful this time of year. Sure there's no snow, but...its just the real message of Christmas that makes me love this holiday so much..." Yuna spoke softly as she laid her hands on Tidus' hands._

_"I love this holiday not only because of that, but because I'm spending this Christmas with you as YOUR boyfriend. Not a friend, not a stranger, but as your boyfriend..." Tidus whispered into her ear. Yuna turned around and she too put her arms around his waist. Looking up, she saw mistletoe hung above the entrance frame. Tidus looked up and down at Yuna. They smiled at each other and he leaned in to kiss her. His lips softly upon hers, eyes closed, under mistletoe - this was surely a Kodak moment. When their lips finally seperated, it was their noses that was touching. Somewhat like a soft and gentle Eskimo kiss._

_"Tidus, I love you.." _

_A pause of silence occured after, and they just stood under the mistletoe. Tidus then smiled and nodded at Yuna, his lips less than a centimeter away from hers when he suddenly whispered back at her._

_"Yuna, I love you..too.."_

Tidus returned to reality when he heard the slamming of the car door. Lenne was approaching the house and Tidus didn't know he had reached the house. Grabbing the stuff from the back seats, he exited the car and locked up. Entering the house, he saw Gippal, Paine and a newcomer in the kitchen. Lenne had rushed into the bathroom to take a shower. Rikku was seated on the couch, falling asleep.

"Here's your stuff Gippal," Tidus called out. He closed the door and took off his shoes. He headed into the dinning room and placed the needed items on the dining table. He must not have noticed Yuna's presence looking out the window as she turned around and apolizied.

"I'm sor-" Yuna quickly said but stopped her sentence as she saw who was also in the room with her. Shocked at her presence he quickly caught himself and smiled at her.

"Wow, hey Yuna. You look great," Tidus said as he smiled at her. Yuna blushed light pink and nodded as she returned the smile. "My my, aren't we dressed a little fancy?" Yuna looked down at her dress and laughed.

"Thanks, but yeah. I'm going somewhere after this.." She said and looked at the items he put on the table. She approached him and smiled at him. "So how have you've been? Are you and Lenne doing okay?"

"Erm.. yeah. We're going steady actually.. but nevermind about that. How are you?" Tidus said quickly changing the conversation subject quickly. Yuna smiled and nodded as she thought for a bit.

"How am I doing in general? Or how am I holding up since we've broken up?" Yuna asked calmly and just gave him a soft smile. "I'm doing great actually and yeah. Our broke up hurt me for a real long time.. but I've come to accept it you know? There's a reason why something in the past didn't make it into the future. We just weren't meant to be.." Yuna said and looked at him. "But I'm glad we got the chance to experience each other's love..."

"Yuna, I never meant for us to..hurt each other," Tidus said softly. He looked at Yuna and thought to himself, _Damn. What a beauty Iost.._

"Let's not call it hurting each other. Just saving each other from a life-time of misery," Yuna giggled at this and sighed. "What's funny is that after you break up with someone you've been with for a long time. You find yourself still trying to do the same actions/events you did when you were together with them. You won't believe how many times I had to stop myself from wanting to call you and tell you I love you." Tidus was surprised by what Yuna was revealing to him. He watched her look up and laugh. He too looked up and found himself laughing.

"You'd think the mistletoes were following us," Tidus said chuckling and Yuna nodded. "You know...we have to follow the Christmas law. Any two people found under mistletoe must kiss.." Yuna raised an eyebrow at him and laughed.

"Ironic how that mistletoe got there, but.. okay.." Tidus and Yuna quickly kissed on the lips. From that 2 second kiss, Tidus was refreshed with memories of him and Yuna. He looked down at the brown-hair beauty that was standing infront of him. "Still got those magic lips, I see?" Yuna said laughing. Tidus curled some of her hair around her ear, to reveal it.

"Did I tell you that you look amazing?"

"Well not exactly like that but you implied it.." Yuna said softly. Tidus put one of his finger under her chin and raised it. He leaned in to kiss her again, but felt her hands pushing him back softly. "Tidus, we can't do this. Not now... we both need our space.."

In the background, the faint voice of Chad was heard calling out her name. "Yuna!"

"Excuse me, Tidus.." Yuna said as she left the dining room and entered the kitchen. Five seconds later, Tidus quickly ran after her to find her in the kitchen, her embrace around the new comer. He watched her kiss him on the cheek and smile. _Let it go,_ Tidus thought to himself as he headed back into the dining room.

Rikku, who was now awake exchanged glances with Paine. She sighed as she laid back down on the couch. Paine watched from the kitchen, Yuna and Chad hugging and giggling with each other.

_Maybe.. we really are over. I never wanted to give up on us Yuna. I always had faith that we'd be pulled back into each other's heart. However, looks like you've given up on us.._ Tidus thought to himself as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Behind all the papers, reciepts and money bills, he found a picture of him and Yuna. It was the photobooth pictures that lets you take four poses together. He remembered Yuna tearing off the one of them both smiling together and keeping it for herself. She left him the pose of them kissing on the lips, the one with them doing bunny ears on each other, and the funny face one. _We belong together Yuna. I know you don't see it now, but we'll be together. We're meant to be together, I just wish you could see that now.._

**A/N:** I hope its okay. I like the beginning-middle of this chapter then my hands started getting cold and I began to write sloppy. BLAHHHHH. R**&**R if you choooooose. I wonder how long this story will go for.. maybe.. 30 chapters! That's too much, don't you think?


End file.
